A Beacon to Earth!
by GreenDo
Summary: Earth, it's an unforgiving place where man's worst enemy is itself, one day how ever two teenagers, one who has a frightening past and the other is your average Joe become the hosts of a long forgotten power. "Aura", this mystical power is their only weapon against a great darkness that snuffs any and all light from it's prisoners. Is their a light at the end of this tunnel?
1. A message to Earth!

Hello Reader's welcome to the first remade chapter of 'A Beacon to Earth' and if you get the chance please give a thanks to Recycler for being kind enough to beta read

\- DISCLAIMER: RWBY and all of RWBY's assets are all property of Rooster teeth. The only thing's I claim to own is the OC's and vthe concept.

~ _ **B**_ _ **EGIN~**_

Team RWBY was currently training in a portion of the Emerald Forest otherwise known as Beacon Academy's hunting grounds. Their training involved killing Creatures of Grimm in a relatively controlled environment in preparation for going out in the field and doing the same thing.

"Okay gang! We only have one of these baddies left, so let's make this attack spectacular!" The well-known leader Ruby Rose practically squealed.

"Gotcha sis! Just tell me where to hit 'em and they won't see it coming!" The carefree half-sister of Ruby, Yang Xiao Long, said with macabre enthusiasm.

"Just make sure you get it right this time. I'd rather not end up in the infirmary a second time this month," Weiss Schnee warned.

"I wonder if an Aura infused projectile would work..." Blake Belladonna, the reasonably cautious one mused to herself. There was only one way to find out, though, as Ruby, using her Semblance in tandem with Weiss' ice glyphs, shot forward immensely fast, the scythe easily decapitating the Grimm, an Ursa Major.

"Man, that was out of this world! Awesome job, Rubes!" Yang congratulated her sister. Little did she know, 'Out of this world' was particularly accurate in describing how things would get for them in the near future.

On Earth, we find two people walking along, engaging in a heated debate as they walked to their destination. Given how far their destination currently was, it didn't seem like it would end any time soon.

"I'm telling you, dude! I got a 30 hit combo!" The boy speaking was of average height and size for his age, but had dark rings around his eyes that indicated that he didn't get much sleep.

The other teen, who was around the same height with black hair and similar complexion to the first retorted, "The day you hit 30c is the day I run down the street in nothing but a popcorn thong!"

"You come out with the freakiest things, Aiden," the brunette said.

"I am who I am R," Aiden countered. They both laughed at their funny way of talking.

"Hey, did yo-" R was cut short by the ground starting to violently shake.

"Get down!" Aiden yelled as they hit the ground, covering their heads with their hands to shield from falling debris.

"Is it an earthquake?!" R yelled over the rumbling. Aiden was just as confused as R. Since when did earthquakes happen in this part of the country?

When the rumbling finally subsided a few minutes later they both stood up cautiously.

"S-should we check it out?" Aiden asked, still in shock.

"I-im not sure. Given our location an earthquake should be impossible, or at least not remotely as strong as that was," R said with heavy concern.

After a few minutes of getting their thoughts collected, the duo went off the path they were following and into the dense forest of their ancient country.

A few minutes later…

"You know, most peopled would have given up and tried shrugging it off by this point," Aiden causally stated.

"And most people would have been left clueless," R countered.

"They still wouldn't know after looking though," Aiden deadpanned.

However, while they were wandering bored and tired they had stumbled into a very dark clearing.

"…Okay, maybe we should leave," Aiden nervously said. R, however, was more focused on the center of the clearing because in the center was a constantly dissolving and undulating mound of fur with an array of Auras.

This, of course, did not bother our highly questionable students as within half a minute their human nature got the better of them and were poking the 'mound' with some sticks, which never lead to anything bad with anyone else before them.

"Very squishy," R said while Aiden nodded in agreement. But before they could back away the Auras shot up through the sticks they were holding and into their bodies, knocking them both unconscious.

All R could see was an all-consuming darkness, the kind that one would expect thousands of feet under the ocean, where there was no light whatsoever. But it wasn't the darkness that scared him the most.

It was the voices.

"Eric? Eric?! ERIC!?" He was being harassed by screeching, harpy-like voices screaming his name. At first, all he could do was listen and hope that they would stop, but eventually his body fully materialized, and after taking a massive breath of air, started to scream back at the voices.

"Shut up shut up, SHUT THE F*** UP!" he screamed into the darkness, but to no avail. After what seemed like an eternity, the voices subsided, and he saw that he and Aiden (Where did he come from?) were floating towards a mass of shifting colors. It was so soothingly beautiful, he could practically fall asleep looking at it…

Back in the world of the living, however, only one sentence was worthy of taking note of: "Sir! We have detected an anomaly."


	2. Who's this punk!

_a Beacon to Earth!_ _ **Chapter 2(UPDATED)**_

 _ **Authors note(UPDATED)**_

 _ **Hello Readers new and old to another remade chapter by Recycler if you get the chance please thank the guys, he's doing a great job!**_

 _ **\- DISCLAIMER: RWBY and all of RWBY's assets are all property of Rooster teeth. The only  
thing's I claim to own is the OC's and the concept.**_

As the two world-travelers sat in both light and darkness inside their minds, still surrounded by the invisible colors of red, white, black and yellow, they were blissfully unaware of the current events happening in the physical plane.

"Sir, we have an anomaly!" The operator of a computer with the letters C.P.S inscribed on the side of the monitor shouted to his superior.

"About bloody time," a much larger man said from behind the operator, sitting on a high platform.

"I want a full report of whatever happened out there on my desk before your next break," the obviously bored Commander said.

"B-but sir, my next break is in eleven minutes," the particularly dimwitted operator said nervously.

The now aggravated commander then stood up and started slowly walking towards the man that dare to say something so moronic to him, while the offending operator was seriously starting to doubt that his recent promotion to the current Commander had actually been a good thing. The Commander loomed over him like a heron about to strike a helpless frog.

"Tell me this, peasant: Do you enjoy your life? Do you enjoy it here in the world of the living?" The commander asked dangerously with a totally unreadable expression.

"Y-yes sir," the comparatively tiny man said before he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and was callously thrown across the room, crumpling into a heap on the floor after hitting the far wall.

"THEN DO YOUR F*** JOB RUNT!" the Commander yelled at the unconscious operator.

"Actually, forget it. Kill that worthless whelp and send someone in that will actually listen to me to get that damn report done," the commander said with a deeply disturbing calm that sent chills down his employees' spines as he told them to murder their coworker.

"Christ, I need a holiday. Maybe I'll get one after I finish up this case," the mildly calmer Commander mumbled to himself as he walked down the halls to his office.

When he finally reached his office, he was pleasantly surprised to see three things: One, a full report of the incident which caused quite a scene; Two, a mug of coffee as dark and black as his relationship with his employees; and Three, a Hospital pass.

"Hmph. At least those runts can do something right. Now, let's read this report," the Commander said while flipping open the papers.

"Alright… a meteorite crashed into a forest to the south of England… Caused magnitude 7.25 earthquake… No known fatalities… Ah! Here's something interesting: Two adolescents were found at the point of impact with the meteorite seemingly vanished. How very interesting indeed."  
He looked at the profiles of the two teenagers in question:

Name: Eric Vanguard  
Age: 15  
D.O.B: July 15th 2000  
Profession: Student '  
Notable Information: Unresponsive to questioning; Scans ran by the hospital are revealing very bizarre brainwaves; Hospital staff are reporting "Telekinesis", after apparently witnessing objects floating several centimeters above the ground.

Name: Aiden Green  
Age: 15  
D.O.B: December 25th 2000  
Profession: Student Notable Information: Very open to answering questions; However, he is also behaving strangely, i.e., as soon as he woke he requested to "Go to the gym to lift some heavyweights (sic)"; While the staff were immediately concerned about this, the subject was so insistent that they allowed him to visit a gym adjoining the hospital where he, under supervision, proceeded to run a full 30 minutes and also succeeded in damaging a reinforced punching bag beyond repair.

"Well, well, boys. It seems you're getting a visitor," the Commander said as he grabbed the pass and headed to the exit. THIS was something he would get to the bottom of.

At the hospital both Aiden and Eric were sitting in a dimly lit room with a metal table in front of them.

"So R, are we going to bust out or not? These guys look like they want something with us," Aiden whispered to Eric.

"I'm not sure, they haven't actually done anything to us yet. Though, I will admit that it's pretty shady that we're being detained at a hospital…"

"Do you think it has something to do with that freaky rock and the earthquake?"

"I'd be shocked if it didn't."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a bulky man who looked like a Secret Service official walking through the only door in the room.

"Hello there, boys, my name is Hayde, and we have some things to talk about," the man said in a tone that anyone who knew him would describe as being wildly out of character for him.

"Hello…?" Aiden said, "Why are we being detained?"

"Ah, right to the point I see. Well, no point in making small talk now. You see, boys, you two are here because we have questions and you have the answers."

A dangerous look that sent shivers down the duo's spines crossed the man's face.

"And you WILL answer them, truthfully, or there will be… repercussions. Severe repercussions."


	3. All you need is a punch!

**_A Beacon to Earth- Chapter_** _3_

 _Author's note of noteing- remember guys Review's help my story's get better not to mention you get a thanks on the next chapter! also there were two easter eggs/references last chapter if you spotted them both you get 2. virtual cookies well done. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!-_

In the interrogation room Eric and Aiden were being stared down by the imposing man who had just threatened their lives. If they didn't realize how much trouble they were in before, they did now.

"So, I'm guessing you're dying for answers on why you're being detained, correct?"

Both teens across from him nodded hesitantly. They were completely silent, knowing that this man could have them imprisoned, or worse, if he wanted to, and they were absolutely going to be on their best behavior in front of him.

"Yes, there seems to have been a misunderstanding," Eric said meekly.

"Oh, really now? Do tell," Hayds replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his back.

"We're fully recovered and the staff aren't letting us leave," Aiden answered. It was a lame response, but it was the best he had.

"Well, boys, I think I can answer that," Hayds said, planting his boots on the thin metal table.

Hayds suddenly got a darkly serious expression on his face and took out a portfolio folder, throwing it carelessly on the table, causing several photographs to spill out.

"Now, this is the part where I ask you the questions, and you give me the answers. And if I smell even a whiff of b*** from either of you two pipsqueaks, well, I think you get the message. Now, do you recognize ANY of these photographs?" He asked, putting emphasis on the word any.

Spread out across the table were various photographs, all of them a bit blurry, but one could make out a dark speck falling towards what Eric and Aiden assumed was a forest. Something about it seemed startlingly familiar, but neither Aiden, nor Eric, could recall seeing any identifying features of the forest like the clearing where they found the glowing mound.

"No, sir, we don't recognize anything here," Aiden told Hayds honestly.

Hayds, however, could beg to differ.

"You bullshitting little F***! Don't you DARE lie to ME!" Hayds roared as he kicked the heavy metal table in their direction.

Eric had instinctively put his arms out in front of himself to try and lessen the effect of the flying object coming their way, but it didn't seem to do much, as the table slammed into him at full force, sending him flying into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Aiden was lucky enough to not be hit by the table. Now, he saw two things currently: A severely injured best friend who he had known since childhood, and the man who committed the act. This was the tipping point. Fear turned into raw anger. This caused his eyes to start emitting a small glow of yellow and red light, and his legs felt lighter and his fists felt heavier as he glared at the perpetrator with enough force to cause even a man like Hayds to flinch. Though, he quickly regained his composure and taunted the angry boy looking for a fight.

"Serves him right," Hayds said with his arms crossed as he smugly grinned at Aiden.

"You. Will. DIE!" Aiden screeched as he ran at Hayds with inhuman speed and punched him square in the belly, knocking the wind out of the wicked man who would dare to hurt a child. Only after Aiden had done so did he notice that his eyes were glowing red and yellow.

Aiden stepped back and looked at his hand in shock, wondering how he could have conceivably done something like that. Hayds, about as angry as he could get, gave Aiden the mother of all uppercuts, breaking his jaw in several places and knocking him out instantly.

"I don't appreciate f*** like you getting an effective hit on someone like me. I COULD have you both torture-executed in the longest, most inhumanly cruel way known to man for this, but given your little stunt, keeping you and your buddy alive could prove to be extremely beneficial to me and my friends," Hayds said to the unconscious body in front of him as he pulled out a small communications device and spoke.

"C.P.S. personal get in here and take Subject Alpha and Subject Omega to the facility," Hayds said into the device. Within seconds armed guards flooded into the room with weapons pointing cautiously at the duo as they put handcuffs on them.

"Ugh…" Aiden groaned as he just barely gained consciousness before getting his face grabbed by Hayds and forced to look into his eyes.

"It's your lucky day champ! You're going on a field trip!" Hayds said cheerily before slamming the back of Aiden's skull into the wall, hard enough to hear bone cracking, several times.

After he got up he looked to his underlings who were trying to not cower at the sight of such wicked cruelty.

"Move," he said with a serene calm that chilled their bones to the core. They took the badly injured bodies and carried them to a pair of inconspicuous SUVs in the back of the hospital, to be taken to parts unknown.


	4. Meet the crew!

A Beacon to Earth! chapter 4

Welcome dedicated Reader's to the fourth installment my story after receiving some helpful tips from AnimePJ so my body is ready for a new chapter not to mention I have my friends laptop with me so the chapter will probably be pretty big also I would like to give a MASSIVE shout out to Recycler who is the story's beta reader!

\- DISCLAIMER: RWBY and all of RWBY's assets are all property of Rooster teeth. The only thing's I claim to own is the OC's and the concept.

Eric was greeted by the strange blackness and colours that had recently visited him whenever he was knocked unconscious. However, there was a very apparent difference in the darkness, as he could move very freely like it wasn't a dream. Another upside was that there were no harpies screaming his name.

With a grunt, he picked himself off the floor, which felt rough on his hands, almost like concrete. Also, his chest was killing him, and as he placed his hand on his stomach he could feel a bruise. Curious, he lifted his shirt and almost fell back to the floor in shock as the bruise on his stomach was pulsating red, white, black and yellow.

Eric touched the area with the colours just to find his hand pass through is body.

"That's...weird," he said after a brief pause, though that was a vast understatement.

Back to the more pressing matters, however, he needed to find out where he was, and as he did a full circle and saw that he was completely surrounded by the darkness and by colours, that made his first objective apparent: Find a way out, and his second objective: See what these colour's represent.

Eric began limping towards an area where the colours were more prominent than the surrounding darkness. As he approached, it he heard a voice, one that was particularly squeaky; "Wait, so we were putting ourselves at risk making an attack that launches aura into a Grimm?!"

As Eric heard this he had to stop his limping due to an extreme headache he suddenly got. He fell to the hard floor, clutching onto his head. What caused it, it seemed, was a new hue that was formed in the background: A very dominant purple that as much as it caused him pain also simultaneously drew him towards it.

With a grunt he pushed himself off the invisible floor and limped as fast as he could towards the purple that shined through the various colours that shined in the abyss. It took him awhile to limp close to the new color; it was almost like it was pulling him towards it, and he felt like it belonged to him. As he reached out to feel the color, his vision blackened and the last thing he felt was hitting the strange invisible floor.

THUD!

Aiden shot up with shock as he felt vibrations underneath him. That did not concern him at the moment as he searched around the darkened box he was in to see the cause of the noise. As he almost completed doing a full survey of the room, he saw Eric lying on the floor.

That would explain the noise. He tried to reach out to his friend but he simply did not have the energy for it.

Next he tried calling out to his downed friend, "R...R?" Aiden whispered but his throat practically burned from the pain so his voice was too raspy to go above a faint whisper.

As Aiden sat there in darkness, he decided to do another sweep of the room. He saw nothing but dark green walls, floor and roof, and judging by the vibrations him and Eric were in a vehicle. The wall he sat against was the door in the wall. Aiden looked at the door and then at Eric with a determined look on his face.

He slowly poured pressure into his legs and he rose against the wall and started taking small baby steps towards the door, all while making sure he did not hit his friend. When he reached the door a smile graced his face as he pushed against it with as much force as he could muster.

It didn't even budge. Aiden wouldn't accept that as an answer as he tried pulling it. Again, nothing happened. He began panicking as he felt the door to absolutely make sure there was not a handle or anything he could have missed.

Nothing. He slowly backed away from the door, a look of disbelief across his face. As he backed up, however, he tripped over Eric's outstretched leg, falling onto the metal floor and hitting it hard. Aiden decided there was no point in wasting energy, but rather he should be building it up, and with this in mind he fell to sleep just as the vehicle was stopping.

"Hey, guys! Give the new arrivals some space, will you?"

That was the first sentence Eric and Aiden heard as they slowly regained consciousness after a few minutes. Waking up, they saw themselves inside hall of sorts with side rooms lining it.

Once Eric was done examining the room, he shifted his attention to what made the noise; there were six people in the room besides him and Aiden.

First, there was a brown haired boy who looked somewhat older then him. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a white T-shirt inside which read 'I'M IMPORTANT, NOTICE ME!' on it. Next he wore simple blue jeans and trainers. He couldn't get a good look at his face, as he was talking to another person.

It was a man, who was maybe a year or two ahead of Eric and Aiden, with jet black hair and bored looking blue eyes with a shirt that read '1337' and jeans who was nodding occasionally to what was being said. It seemed all his attention was taken up by a small device in his hands, as he was taking and adding different parts from a small box next to him.

Thirdly was a man who was wearing a Renaissance plague doctor mask and a tattered brown cloak who seemed to be part of a conversation with two women. One of the women had blonde hair tied in a bun on the back with focused ocean blue eyes and accompanying suit with the blazer missing. Next was a woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a plain white shirt and a sky-blue knee-length skirt.

Next was – wait. That's not a person…

'Is that a wolf?!' Eric thought as he shot upwards. The wolf in question seemed to notice him and looked towards him with a frown on its face. It had an orange color joining the yellow eyes with snow white fur. Never mind the fact that it was the size of a bear.

Having been seemingly bothered by Eric's notion of looking at it, the wolf approached him and stopped at arm's length.

"He...he he… good giant wolf!" Eric nervously laughed as he reached up to stroke the massive canine. However, once his hand neared its head, the wolf growled and retreated to one of the cells.

"Okay, that was...strange," Eric awkwardly stated.

"I know right?" Eric turned to his right and was shocked and elated to see his best friend, albeit covered in bandages.

"Aiden!","R!" they both yelled simultaneously and jumped off the table's they were resting on and did a fist pump with a very loud smack that escorted it which got the attention of everyone minus the tall to this however the situation was quickly growing awkward as the people focused there attention on the new arrival's. For a while no one said anything until the first character of the peculiar bunch decided too break the ice.

"OhmygodnewguysitssocoolIwasgettingreallyboardtheonlyintrestingpersonhereismebutthereisnottwome'ssoimstuckwithtottalyboringpeople".He said this, without a pause.

Aiden was the one to summon the courage to talk to this crazy person who had the lung capacity of an Elephant."Um, nice to meet you". Aiden carefully said so the boy could clearly hear him. The only response he got to this however was the boy staring at him with a smile so big it was probably hurting his all of a sudden he broke out on a fit of laughter which confused both Aiden and Eric who was standing close observing this scene.

"Hahahahaha phew I needed a laugh thanks guy's you will be happy too know that im not completely random and im sure you have a lot of question's regarding whats going on but first I think introductions are in order, I'm Jay a comedian and a super otaku " he finished by doing a mock bow to which Aiden and Eric sweat dropped, this could only mean one thing, this is the 'class clown' so to speak.

"Now onto meeting everyone" Jay began but was quickly interrupted by the second person to be introduced walking over.

"I don't need a hyperactive idiot like you giving me a bad name Jay" he proclaimed once he reached the small group he turned to the still weird-ed out Aiden and Eric before giving them a almost invisible smile, "I, my new young friends am Eyes and before you ask, yes that's not my real name I consider it a victory that I've hidden it from those Bastard's" he said coldly as he pointed to a camera that was observing the hall.

"Hey um Jay was it?, I don't mean to interrupt but what's this place" Eric said rather quietly but when everyone is quiet a whisper can sound like a stereo this is worth knowing as the remaining residents came over.

"Well it appears you two have no idea what's going on correct?" the blue haired girl said too which our two confused protagonists nodded.

"That's no surprise giving your condition's, I'm Sky by the way, come see me or Doc if you have any injuries I'll also change and give you guys some fresh bandages" Sky introduced herself with a sigh as she looked over the bandages on Aiden and the bruises on Eric.

"They, are the C.P.S corporation they are responsible for your's and our's abductions and you can call me Vanessa, a pleasure to meet you" the formal suit wearer introduced herself with very apparent expertise.

"From what we have gathered the requirement's for being taken hear is two" the Plague doctor said as his monotone voice showed no emotion. "First you must posses a talent in a certain field for instance Eyes hear is a black hat hacker and Vanessa is a corporate spy for hire or should I say was for hire?, the second is you have managed too get C.P.S interested in your talent's and apparently they have no clue what and interview is, I'm known as the Purifier but everyone calls me Doc" He finished with a sinister chuckle.

After hearing this both Aiden and Eric thought that sky would be the better choice to treat there injuries. Every. Single. One.

"well now that we have been introduced I think we should give you two the GRAND tour" Jay exclaimed while thrusting his arms in the air while fireworks exploded behind him, too bad for Jay this was reality, he got only sweat drops from the crowd."Man tough crowd tonight gees" The failed comedian flatly stated. with this almost everyone but the two students were left this planted a smile on Jays face as he would get to expose these student's to his 'GRAND' tour.

"Right this way gentleman" he said going full British mode and escorting them around the hall to the center of it looking at it made one wonder if this is a prison or a hotel due to the casual looking room it had 2 stories with a square hole surrounded by a wooden railing on top with 8 room's on each floor there were no window's however only light's hanging off the ceiling. all in all however it was pretty cozy.

"We sleep in the room's and eat and lounge in the hall there's also toilet's located at the end of the second floor, also regarding this floor you can have any room you like on the 2nd floor" Jay exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I counted two empty room's on the first floor though" Aiden pointed out to Jay but decided to not question it due to the sudden somber look on Jay's face at the mention of the 2 empty rooms on the first floor.

"Well I'm going to leave you guy's to get settled in" Jay stated as he turned away and made his way back to Eyes who was back to tinkering with his gadget."Room's next to each other?" Eric asked "Your damn straight boy" Aiden said while impersonating Hayds, they both fell to the floor laughing at the impression of the large man's voice. Once Eric was inside his room he was quite impressed there was a bed, desk with appliances, wardrobe, clock, and a shower. he was going to leave and mingle with Aiden but his eyes suddenly felt heavy not to mention that the bed did look very appealing...

Aiden had been getting inpatient for his friend to come out of the room he was growing inpatient he had been waiting there for about 2 minutes. "Earth to R. Are you even awake?!" he impatiently questioned as he opened the door and saw Eric collapsed on the bed, snoring. Aiden was rather happy though as he'd been pestering Eric to catch up on some of his sleep so he left him be and closed the door it's only after he closed the door that he realized. "I don't know any of these people!" Aiden said out loud. It was time to make some friends.

"Whats up guys?" Aiden asked as he approached the duo of Jay and Eyes. "nothing much" Eyes said flatly as he was still swapping part's on a new machine.

"Well Aiden today I woke up and you will never guess what, C.P.S dropped two hobo's on the floor and left" Jay stated in actual shock.

"...","..." Both Eyes and Aiden could not say anything, this was just stupid. Eyes walked up to Jay and planted his hand's on Jay's shoulders.

"Jay." Eyes said with a serious look.

"Yes Eyes?" Jay said with a sincere smile on his face.

"STOP ACTING SO STUPID!" Eyes yelled as he threw Jay across the hall sadly he landed on a couch, completely unharmed.

"I'm sorry Aiden I have failed as a hacker" he said with sadness while rubbing is eyes with his arm.

"um Okay guy's I don't know where you found the drugs but I don't want any" Aiden said as he backed up toward the other side of the room but as he backed up however he hit someone.

"sorry Sky I didn't see you there" Aiden apologized to Sky who he accidentally knocked into.

"It's okay Aiden, I wasn't looking where I was going to take Eric some bandages for his bruises" Sky informed him and went back to

her work. "Man making friend's is hard" Aiden sighed.

"So im back here?" Eric said as he awoke in the colorful void once again surrounded by the usual Red, White, Black and Yellow and the new dominant Purple which seemed to slowly be absorbing the other colors and making itself bigger, it took all of Eric's willpower not to go towards it, he felt like it could end badly if he made contact with it right now.

"What the heck is this place, seriously. it make's no sense" Eric furiously stated to the abyss, he remembered that last time he heard voices in the color's maybe if he listened close enough he would hear the strange voices again. He sat down patiently and leaned close to the color's and he almost jumped out of his skin due to hearing a voice from the Yellow one say. "Should you be reading those book's, Blake?" it said Eric would of jumped if it wasn't for his vision blackening again forcing a huge migraine upon him transporting him from the strange abyss.

Right now Eric was extremely confused as he could of sworn he was waking up only to find himself inside a black and white room which resembled a young boys bedroom with a small bed small closet toy's on the floor, the whole thing sent a chill down Eric's spine, He knows this place. he weakly walked around the hall's hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was there was no lights but he could tell where he was going as he was here plenty of times before the C.P.S incident began he finally arrived at his destination an old wooden door which looked out of place, bracing himself he opened the door however he thought he was in for a quick scare but this. This was petrifying, the room was covered in blood and what was in the middle of the room made him collapse on the floor, his sanity was seriously at risk here due to the fact a murder scene was in front of but not just a random one no this was his family's.

"No,no no not again t-they caught the murderer this should't be here" Eric cried but was interrupted by a sinister voice and the message it carried made him brake down even more. "You killed us" it said as Eric held onto his head hoping this nightmare would end soon as the voice kept saying it's haunting message fortunately it did end as he slowly lost track of what was happening and faded into his conscious.

He woke up startled as Sky seemed to be wrapping stuff around his bruises this confused him as she was tending to something as small as a bruise. "What are you doing" Eric yawned at her to which she calmly replied "I'm tending your wounds, aaand done" she said happily Eric guessed that he should't point out to her that it was extremely pointless to bandage something that small. But with that she was going to leave the room but Eric was interested to find something out.

"Hey sky?" the student asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What's with the Wolf?" Eric questioned

as soon as he finished Sky said he would find out in a few minutes that left him bored so she volunteered to introduce him to her friends which he gladly accepted.


	5. One step away from paradise!

**_AN: Here we are again faithful readers to another chapter of a beacon to earth the only thing of note is that due to stress Recycler can no longer beta-read, if you see the guy wish him well because he did an excellent job with the story but enough about that, it's time to dual, sorry I couldn't resist anyway have fun you krazy kidz._**

 _ **\- DISCLAIMER: RWBY and all of RWBY's assets are all property of Rooster teeth. The only thing's I claim to own is the OC's and the concept.**_

When Eric agreed to meet Sky's friends he didn't expect her to drag him straight to the creepy plague doctor who's whole story and motives remained a mystery to the teen as there could literally be ANYTHING under that mask but Sky seemed to have no problem with getting the things attention "Hey Doc" she said happily to the tall man.

"Ah, hello Mrs Sky to what pleasure due I owe this visit" The 'Doc' greeted in a rather polite and cheerful voice as he literally looked down on the two teens.

"I'm getting Eric introduced to all my friends" Sky stated happily to the Doctor to which he nodded his head and then sighed before looking at Eric.

"Well young man I'm afraid I can't really introduce myself beyond telling you my reason of being here and as that is very personal information I will have to keep it secret for now"the head doctor apologized to Eric sky was unaffected by this probably because she already knew about the mysterious mans story.

Feeling left out Eric excused himself politely to look for Aiden to find out what is friend had been up to in his absence, Sky being as care free as she was did not seem to mind this as Eric departed from the two friends.

Aiden had previously tried to find something better to do then idle about with Jay and Eyes but it seemed there was little to do here then talk sure there was a t.v but no-one seemed interested in the device and to be honest he wasn't really interested in the screen either as he remained the victim of Jays shenanigans. As all hope seemed lost and Aiden was about to give up on life because of the hyper active teen some hope came in the form of Eric casually walking towards him.

"Hey Aide-" his sentence was cut short by Aiden going up to Eric and grabbing his shoulders and shaking him rapidly, "How could you do this to me bro this man no, this THING as been subjecting me to hell!" Aiden flamed at Eric but when the brunette looked at Jay he was sitting down quite calmly with a bright smile on his face.

"He doesn't look like someone who is capable of subjecting you to hell, unlike Hayds" Eric said with a shiver over reminding himself of the huge man's capabilities.

"Wait did you say Hayds" Eyes said now giving Aiden and Eric his full attention.

"Yeah, wait do you guys know him" Aiden said with surprise to the black hat hacker.

"Of course we know him, everyone in here was tracked down personally by that B***" Eyes explained with hatred in his voice.

"The damn guy gave Sky nightmares for a week after she was dragged here by his henchman she now has Hayds-phobia" Jay continued and sounded pretty serious for the clown.

"Hey Jay can you check on Sky and make sure she didn't overhear his name we don't want her to start hyper ventilating again" Eyes requested to which the clown walked off to check on there friend.

"Listen you two its important you get to know us so I'm going to elaborate on why Jays here because out of everyone I think he had it worse from Hayds". The hacker explained with a dead serious expression focused on the two.

"Follow me we need to be out of earshot" He instructed as he pointed to a room near the stairs as he started walking with the two new arrivals behind him.

The room which turned out to belong to Eyes was identical to Eric's and probably Aiden's but scattered around were various parts probably belonging to C.P.S most of them were taken apart but others still were in one piece things like cameras keyboards and even a desktop were some of the intact things in his room this only gave the student's another question: where did he find this?

"So, What I'm about to tell you stays In this room and you do not talk to anyone but me when we are alone about this and if Jay ends up telling you this himself then you can start talking about this to everyone else" Eyes ordered with his arms crossed with his usual blue eyes looking completely focused at the two who in turn nodded also very serious about this matter.

"Good, well this is how Jay got here" Eyes started

4 months ago

Jay was walking to school humming a slow but upbeat melody as his bag rattled over his shoulder it was pleasantly warm even though it was 7:30 the sun was already well above the horizon and the best thing of all this, it was Friday and he had an evil grin in his head knowing he had done the minimum amount of work possible all week and in just one day he would be free to celebrate his devious antics with a weekend of relaxation and gaming in fact he had been so busy planning his weekend that he didn't notice that he had reached his school and if time kept going this quickly he would be out of here in no time at all. However all that would have to wait for a very serious reason.

1:00 pm

This was ridiculous the hours kept dragging on and at this rate he would feel like a old man before school was over, as his face was firmly planted on the table his buddy Brendan who would be leaving for a different school soon appeared.

"Hey" Jay mumbled through the table still very salty from how the time was trolling him.

"Who threw a wrench in your gears?" Brendan asked to this friend who was still hugging the table.

"Oh, have you seen Maria?" Jay asked for his girlfriends location from his friend.

"Sorry bud, she's still missing. Brendan answered as Jay's long time girlfriend had gone missing a few weeks back and Jay had summed up the courage to look for her he even went as far as to ask permission to search her room to which her parent's gladly let him in a hope to find there missing daughter, he didn't find much but he did find a sheet old paper with co-ordinates written on it. As for Jays girlfriend she was a pretty average girl long wavy blonde hair accompanied by blue hair.

"Hey Brendan, I might have a lead on where she is but if I don't come back please take these co-ordinates and keep them hidden, it could be the key to whats going on". Jay seriously said to his best friend.

"Okay" Brendan said honestly and seriously.

"Thank you, Friend" Jay said his might be last words to his friend".

6:30

Jay had a backpack over his shoddier containing various things like a flashlight and even climbing equipment as the co-ordinates were a bit far from his American home town so with a deep breath he opened his door and began the long walk to the co-ordinates on his phone they went really deep into a woods which surrounded the town.

It was already dark but he didn't care a person precious to him was missing and he would get to the bottom of it, now that he had reached the inner parts of the forest it started becoming dark so he needed to use his flashlight he brought one of those wind up ones because he didn't want to be left in a dark woods with no light so as he winded it up he jumped back in surprise as he could of sworn something like a slender figure jumped out at him from the darkness shaking himself he realized it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

He didn't have the time as he needed to keep the map open but he guessed it was around seven when he arrived and he was fairly surprised to see a base of sorts, understanding filled Jays mind as he figured Maria must of got in trouble with these guys so they are keeping her hostage for whatever reason.

Summoning his courage he put away his flashlight and brought out a rope which he attached a heavy shot-put to as he threw it, it came a little short of the fence and instead ended up knocking it down. Now Jay was stuck with a sweat-drop and a blaring alarm.

"Well, it's now or never I guess" he said to himself as he charged into the base.

Jay was running threw the long corners of the base having whoever these guys were hot on his trail he guessed judging by a map he swiped off a desk that was highly convenient to him that his girlfriend was probably being kept inside the holding cells as he charged through the many halls picking up many guards. The corridors seemed to have less windows and judging by the stairs he was going underground but that didn't matter as he could hear the guards getting more distant not to mention he was on the last corridor he only needed to take one more right.

Jay did it he was safe as he heard the guards passing by the door to the holding cells, he was panting like crazy but the hard part of his mission was over now all he needed to do was search the cells and get Maria and then get out.

The first cell was empty there was nothing special about them but they were padded like an asylum.

The second was the same and empty.

The third was the exact same but as he went to close it he felt weird and his eyes were blindingly white as he felt his whole body having spasms finally a burning sensation appeared on his head as he fell into the cell he previously searched, sadly he had the luck to fall back and see his attacker.

Staring at him with a sinister smile was Maria holding a stun baton and almost laughing as she was accompanied by guards Jay's mind not being able to process what was going on shut down by the very person he wanted to save.

?

After that it was unknown if Jay remembered anything as he was unresponsive to the interrogators, until Hayds turned up.

"Hello there" Hayds said in a very creepy friendly manner.

"..." Jay responded to the towering figure. Sadly he had no knowledge of Hayds so it was impossible for him to know of the consequences of ignoring him.

"You little brat, ANSWER ME" the likely psychotic man yelled as he got into one of his famous mood swings and stomped around the table to the unresponsive Jay. "You know, I always liked Frisbee" before Jay could react he was yanked into the air by the towering man and thrown to the wall, hard.

Jay had probably received a concussion from the man's idea of a game so it was a good thing he was spared from the brutalities Hayds had by being interrupted by a guard telling him they were on a tight schedule, hearing this Hayds left as for Jay he was dragged into another van and was taken to the mysterious place that housed the many 'talented people'.

"Wait so Jay isn't special?" Aiden asked.

"Nope, although he excels in the friend department which is why you are to tell no-one of this meeting understood?".

Both the teens nodded simultaneously.

"Good" Eyes said but as he finished a loud chime could be heard accompanied by him gaining a sinister smile "come on you two it's time to see how we exact our revenge" Eyes said as he was laughing like a maniac.

as the two stepped outside they could see that everyone excluding Vanessa, Doc and the wolf were crouching down with various junk piles beside them, Eric and Aiden didn't have to wonder long what these were for as the door opened and out stepped a lone guard with a trolley with white bags inside. as he reached the top of the stairs leading into the room he was immediately startled to hear Jay yell "THIS IS SPARTAAA" as he jumped in front of the guard and kicked him down the stairs while grabbing the trolley next up was Eyes and Sky who bombarded the poor guy with the junk at there feet as the guard retreated and shut the door.

"And that is how you get dinner" Eyes said with a very happy smile on his face.

Eric and Aiden had a feeling that this wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Rewind time!

_**Warning!**_ **this chapter is in my opinion unfinished because I was lazy and wanted to get something done but luckily I learned my lesson and after this chapter the content always exceeds 1,000 words and if you skip this you only really miss a sloppy back story.**

 **\- GreenDo**

Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of rooster teeth all I claim are my OC's

The meals that were served were not very appealing but Eric guessed something was better then nothing so he took small bites of the...stuff? luckily he distracted from the bad tasting food by Eyes starting as conversation

with him. "So Eric I can sort of guess your the kind of guy who keeps to himself, is there a reason for this?" Eyes questioned.

"hmm, well I guess Im not a very social person I only really talk to Aiden because I've known him as long as I can remember" Eric awnsered after thinking for a few seconds still wondering how long he has known his buddy.

"Mind sharing how you met him, it's always interesting to hear how people meet" Eyes asked with a small smile on his lips.

Eric sat there going through his memories searching for probably one of the most inportant ones of his childhood which led to him meeting

Aiden. Finnaly having his story he started narrating for Eyes and now present Jay.

"Okay it may not seem like it but Aiden was one of those class rebels, his terror knew no ends he would constantly play pranks

on the students and staff and it was really quite amazing he could pull this stuff off at his age, by the way did I mention we were in nursery or kidnergarden if your american.

Anyways he was that kind of kid so eventually he grew board of pranking the same people so he sought out new victims and eventually his crosshare fell on me and I was

pretty much the same speak when spoken to type, his idea was to misplace my lucky rubber which I just found one day and declared it lucky it's pretty funny actually so he 'misplaced'

it behind some coat hangers outside my class where I wouldn't be able to find it without some searching so when I notefied my teachers they suprisingly suspected it was me playing a prank

on them and outright refused to help me." Eric paused to catch his breath and leave some suspense in the air and he was quite suprised to see it was neither Jay or Eyes who asked what happened next but rather it was Sky who he only

just know noticed had joined them and was happily sitting on the floor.

"Well, as the days went by and I still couldn't find it, I somehow became the interest of the school thugs who would find my rubber for me but I would have to be a mule for them and carry there stuff for them. Moving on I was on a park bench thinking about my decision when out of nowhere out comes Aiden and looks at me as if I was carrying the plague" Doc showed up "so I ask him what's wrong and he tells me all about how he had gone into hiding because the school thugs were after him, what's special about this moment however is that he handed me my missing rubber and and asked if I would help him so being 4 years old quickly forgot this was the guy I had been hunting and agreed to help him. And so, on that day I both made a friend and got my ass handed to me".

"Bravo, I must say in today's society' it's hard to see the youth standing for eachother" it was only after this mistake that he realised Jay, Eyes and Sky were behind him with a gulp the Doc quickly backed away. Eric would of laughed if it wasn't for a blaring bell.

"What's that he asked concerned"

"Lights out" Sky said with the same level of concern.

Hayds was in a very good mood, he had been out on a business trip with his bosses and was now as giddy as a child in a toy store quickly he placed his hand on a buzzer and spoke quickly "I want Alpha and Omega in testing chambers 11 and 10" he said quite happily before bounding off somewhere unknown.


	7. The bottom of the Abyss!

_**I pray that I will be forgiven for six...**_

 _ **-Disclaimer- I do NOT**_ _**own RWBY**_

Everything was calm in the 'Hotel' and for once neither Aiden nor Eric were experiencing weird dreams, however that in no way at all meant that the place was calm. If one listened closely they would hear the tapping of what could be recognized as paws hitting a solid floor as the only canine prisoner sneaked through the deserted and dark corridor, this behavior however was not unusual given how the wolf had become very paranoid normally another member of it's species would shrug this off but it was hard to shrug off paranoia when one's talent is intelligence, suddenly the Wolf was snapped to attention by the familiar stomps of the guards boots but as they neared they gradually got quiter as if someone was sneaking. Getting the gist of it the Canine sprinted to the darkest corner of the room which was really close to the stairwell leading to the hall and as it reached the corner it went quiet and so the Canine waited.

"Are you sure it's safe?" a man who entered the room said seemingly to himself.

"Don't worry, motion sensor stopped picking up movement a few minutes ago" another more stern voice replied. "Now get your job done before the boss gets frustrated at your performance" he finished with a spine chilling message to the first man.

This was perfect, the Wolf was ecstatic at this escape opportunity but if he was to make this work he would have to be quick, there was no time for a plan so as the guard one left it jumped out and sank it's teeth into Guard number two' s neck, killing him instantly now there was only one thing left to do. Stiffening it's legs and drawing in air it let loose a ear splitting howl waking everyone up.

Guard number one was unsure of what to he wanted to check on his co-worker but he also needed to kidnap both Alpha and Omega, deciding the on the latter he went to continue when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"My my, it looks like we have vermin sneaking about" 'Doc' said in mock suprise before dragging the poor guard into the darkness, never to be seen again.

Eyes had been prepared for this day for a long time, sorting his gear he brought only a tool box and a wrench next was Sky who packed a Med-kit and brought provisions after her Jay packed a crowbar and a homemade bow he had Eyes make him up next was 'Doc' who prepared by washing his strangely bloody hands, afterwards he took a saw which was concealed in his robe after this he knocked on Vanessa's door only to be met with " Yeah yeah I'm comin'". The Canine however was not present as he had fled in the wake if the blaring alarms, Aiden and Eric were the last to meet the group Aiden armed with his fists and Eric with a metal pole,

"Well it looks like the time to fade into shadows and dance the night away has come" 'Doc' said hardly making an effort to keep still.

"What's the plan?" Eric asked everyone only to have Vanessa grab his shoulders.

"You run like hell and don't look back" she said promptly.

"LET'S TAKE BACK OUR FREEDOM" Jay screamed and with that the group ran.

futher down the base maniacal laughter could be heard, it was unsurprising who it was.

"Hehehe let's see, Mr. Harvey I assume?" Hayds said as he walked around a tied and gagged man who was in his office.

"Hmph!" the man squirmed

"Now, before I off you" the large man said while pressing a knife to his own neck. " Where have I seen you before, wait I think I've got i-"

Endless corridors lined a young boys path as he struggled to pull his own tired feet when all of a sudden he collapsed he and could faintly hear the smacking of a whip, he did not care he just wanted it to end.

Hayds jumped but the initial suprise was wiped off his face and replaced by anger " Why you...You little...YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT" Hayds yelled as he threw the poor man out a fouth floor window. "ONLY I CAN TALK ABOUT IT, NOT YOU, NOT NO ONE" The man yelled at the broken window only for the ringing of a phone, grumbling Hayds turned to his desk and put the phone to his ear seemingly unfazed by a shattered window.

"What is it?" the deranged boss said into the device only for a malicious grin to plaster itself on his face as he placed the phone down and began walking down the corridor with his fingers digging into the metal panels leaving a visible dent, he was going to vent his anger.

The group had been traversing the base for awhile and almost got caught a few times and had by some miracle regrouped with the first canine who was named now known to Eric and Aiden as Rix and following that was a warning from Jay not to pet him as he DOES bite and by the sound of it Jay was talking from experience ,now the group had luckily not ran into any guards but there luck was about to change.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" a guard in very heavy armour yelled with a weird weapon which seemed to have an electric current inside which suggested the worst it could do is stun.

"Ah, excuse us sir but in wake of a terrifying incident involving two dead guards I couldn't help but be concerned for my safety" 'Doc' said casually, in response the guard started putting pressure on the trigger obviously intimidated by the man only for doc to throw is cloak revealing an rolled up longsleeve business shirt and dress pants once the guard was down dozens more seemed to pile in and thats when the screaming started, Eric opened his eyes he was glowing a shade of purple with all the guards down the same was with Aiden but he was a more vibrant Orange and of course everyone was looking at them with the only thing being asked is "What the hell are you guys".

"Useless is what they are" Hayds walked in armed cross and grin ever malicious, there was multiple reactions to Hayds, 'Doc' put on his cloak and tightened his fist, Vanessa was standing next to 'Doc' with a combat knife, Sky had frozen with Rix trying to snap her out of it, Jay, Eric and Aiden had weapons and fists raised and Eyes was opening his toolbox with a supressed grin.

"We're leaving Hayds" Eyes said calmly.

"Oh and who gave you permission to leave?" Hayds said practicality radiating a shadowy aura.

"THIS" he yelled as the toolbox flung open and a contraption on a tripod with various components resembling a gun started firing nails at Hayds who in turn ran to Eyes and used him as a meat shield against his own weapon, luckily Eyes was spared to much pain as it recognized him as a friendly but the nails in place looked pretty bad and that was amplified by Hayds whacking the sentry with Eyes himself effectively disabling both of them. Next was Vanessa and 'Doc' who dodged the punches and kicks Hayds was dishing out but in the end Vanessa got locked into a combo and 'Doc' seemingly disappeared up next was Aiden and Jay who were dealing quite alot of damage as for Eric, he was thinking.

"I get it now" Eric said to himself while surrounded by purple with the red white black and yellow in the background. "This is my essance, my life force...d-did you give me this...team RWBY?" the reason for this was due to the voices returning and seemed to quote something.

"Aura is the manifestation of our life force, it can potentiality affect the world around us" one board sounding female voice said to which another replied.

"Yes, and thats why it is dangerous infuse multiple aura into a single object" a man's voice replied calmly. "Now run along now and relay that to the rest of team RWBY" he continued.

Seemingly making up his mind he lifted his hand in Hayds direction and was now glowing a deep shade of purple with that he made a grabbing motion and Hayds was grabbed by the neck and flung into a wall, damaging it.

"E-Eric, w-how?" Sky stuttered and even Rix was impressed and was that respect Eric could see on the Wolf's face.

Soon enough however there faces were showing pure fear and it was easy to see why, Hayds had broke free and hauled him up into the air with one hand and began smashing him into a wall with the force to kill someone.

"HAHAHA SO THE MAGICIAN HAS RUN OUT OF TRICKS?" the man screamed as blood ran down Eric's face luckily the teen was now unconscious.

"STOP" Sky yelled with Rix at her side growling, it took all there strength to not flinch when the bloodied man turned to her and smiled with eyes practically glowing red, if anything Sky was going toe to toe with the devil himself so with the smile still present he threw Eric to the floor with a sickening snap and was now towering over her. Rix tried his best to defend Sky but even a agile Wolf couldn't stop him and was now on the floor like so many others. Hayds was now strangling Sky but only that and threw her to the ground once her consciousness fled.

"Why can't every Saturday be like this" Hayds moaned as he was about to call for his subordinates when a knife was submerged into his leg, with a grunt Hayds fell to the ground and who else but 'Doc' was standing there.

"Oh dear that leg wound looks pretty serious" 'Doc' said with his saw in hand.

"True, but so are your shocks" Hayds laughed as reinforcements arrived and zapped the 'docter' before he could even turn.

"Get this place clean, but" he pointed to Aiden and Eric "make sure they are ready for testing by dawn" he said as he walked back to his office to continue his screaming match with a shattered window.


	8. Life

_**Hello everyone, once again I have impressed myself with the word count, one more thing, trust me about Aiden that's all I can say, Enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **DISCLAIMER- RWBY and all it's assets are property of Rooster Teeth, I only claim my OC's.**_

Beep

Beep

Beep

These sounds were heard faintly in the distance as Eric and Aiden were sat in the dark void of there consciousness however this time both of them were present in the blackness.

"So your telling me that we got special powers from the furry mound?" Aiden asked with doubt while sitting crossed legged on the void.

"That's precisely what I'm saying, it explains everything, Hayds, sudden strength heck even this dream can be explained!" Eric continued excitedly "This is precisely what we need to get out of here" he finished.

"Well I'll be frank dude ... I don't believe you" Aiden said with doubt in his voice, after a considerable amount of time he continued "It's not that I don't trust you R, it's just that it seems too farfetched to believe" Aiden stated trying to invoke a response from his friend.

"But didn't you see what happened when those guards came in? Our aura manifested and reflected the lightning at the guards" is what the brunette argued to his disbelieving friend only to have him shake his head.

"Come on R listen to yourself, aura? this isn't a story or some fairly tale! We could die." Aiden argued with frustration in his voice.

"You think I don't know that!? I will not abandon those people to rot away here" Eric yelled at Aiden.

"Look, Eric I kn-"

"W-what did you just call me" Eric cut off Aiden while shaking with anger.

"I thought you had grown out of the na-" once again he was cut off this time not with words but with a fist to the jaw.

"YOU FULL WELL KNOW I WON'T GROW OUT OF THE NAME" the angry teen yelled on the verge of tears.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT AIDEN, I WAS ASLEEP AND HE SNEAKED IN AN-AND" the brunette known as Eric was a crying mess after trying to recall why he lives alone.

Aiden balled his hand into a fist and swung at Eric, hitting him in the cheekbone. "ERIC SNAP OUT OF IT, HOW WILL YOU GROW OUT OF YOUR NAME IF YOU KEEP RE-LIVING YOUR NIGHTMARES?" Aiden furiously yelled but before he could continue a loud screech sounded in the distance seemingly awoken by the fighting.

After composing himself Eric stood up and looked to Aiden. "Two things" he began. "One, thanks for the punch I needed it. Two, what the hell was that?" Eric questioned.

"One, your welcome. Two, I think we are about to find out." Aiden answered and true to his word out came something from the darkness.

Covered head to toe in jet black fur and towering over the teens with weird bone like armour with alot of chips and cracks especially around the face dotting the creature, on this armour were red lines not unlike tribal tattoos and those horrible soulless eyes filled with sadistic desires and finally and probably the most disturbing part was how it was slightly transparent letting it blend into the background.

"Sooo, I don't suppose Rix has any long lost family members?" Aiden bitterly joked. The only reply he got to this was the creature roaring and charging towards there general area.

Eric guessed that this thing was obviously hostile but the real question was why wasn't it attacking them when it's so close, getting an idea he nudged Aiden a little harder then his friend would of liked and once he got his attention he made crossing motions over his eyes while pointing at the wolf like creature.

Aiden quickly caught on to what Eric was trying to say, this creature, was blind. that still left the question of what they were going to do about it. They couldn't run as they were in an weird abyss or dream, he really wasn't sure what to call this place, he was snapped to attention by Eric starting to glow a shade of purple.

"Well I'll be da-" Aiden was cut off by the creature snarling and getting closer to them, if looks could kill Aiden swore the glare Eric was sending him would send him spiraling into the jaw of the wolf which was now in his face. Sweat dripped down Aidens face as he held his breath hoping Eric would do something, and he did, the dark wolf was seemingly dragged a few feet into the air before being viciously slammed into the ground away from Aiden. Now it was Eric's turn to sweat as the creature seemingly managed to trace it's attacker and ran towards him growling all the while.

"ERIC, GET OUT OF THERE" Aiden screamed but it was no use as the creature had reached the now backing up Eric, as the creature towered over Eric it brought it's claw down hitting the teen along side a brilliant flash of purple which led to Eric lying on the floor unconscious and unmoving.

Aiden could literally feel his blood boil and only now noticed his body was engulfed in a vibrant orange, he wanted to kill, no destroy this abomination so badly as he was now seeing nothing but red and his hair felt like it was on fire as he dashed to the monster in what seemed like seconds alongside a flurry of...rose petals? that didn't faze him as he yanked the creature's tale almost pulling it off with the amount of force he was outputting.

The monster only now seemed to notice a second presence as it broke free of Aiden's grasp and roared in his direction, it flailed randomly in his direction only to miss as more hits were felt around it's body it finally got an idea of where its attacker was and drew it's arm back, preparing a punch that could break concrete.

Aiden saw how the creature had started getting a sense of where he was so he would have to finish it quickly so with a battle cry he charged forward just as the creature let loose its punch making them connect.

Aiden refused to waver under the fist of the beast as he struggled to match it's force as he slowly pushed him away, it soon completely overpowered him sending him skidding across the floor, if he was to measure his feelings from when this fight started it would go from angry to berserk as his vision seemed to sharpen and his hair felt like an inferno as he got right back up and charged towards the beast at insane speeds with the petals in tow and once again connected fists with the dark wolf which now seemed to be able to see him clearly.

Once again there was a struggle between the two as Aiden downright would not back down and with a scream of fury that would suprise Hayds he pushed his fist foward slowly making the monster back up as he now was overpowering a creature which was doing the same to him a few seconds ago, with a final scream he pushed foward, parrying the wolf, now that it was on the ground he climbed onto its chest and began pummeling it with the force of a dragon which was evidenced by flames sparking off his punches, all this eventually led to the creature fading into the abyss with a final roar.

Aiden just stood where the beast used to be panting heavily.

"Overkill don't you think?" a weak voice sounded to whom belonged Eric who was clutching his chest and had a bloody scar running from his forehead to his chin.

Aiden was happy beyond words so as Eric limped towards him he remained speechless.

"So are you going to say it?" Eric questioned with a grin on his scarred face.

"Say what?" Aiden mumbled, in truth he knew what he would have to say to his lifelong friend. "Fine, you were right I was wrong, happy?" he grumbled to his 'friend' who was relishing in his friend's words.

"Yes I am" Eric smiled. "Wait, why are we still here?" they both said simultaneously with angry faces.

"I guess we have to wait until we wake up" Eric guessed in a grumpy tone.

Aiden just sat down and listened to his friend rant with a smile, it was almost as if things were back to normal.

...

Eyes was pissed, not only had his invention failed him, it bloody backfired! moving carefully around his locked room as to avoid tearing the bandages placed around his back by Sky before they were put into lockdown as punishment for there rebellion, he had managed to salvage some of his sentry that Hayds had practically destroyed, with a sigh he sat on his bed with a thud and reached for a screwdriver and a wrench you see, Eyes parents were just as much as tech nuts as he was, the only trouble he had was when Hayds had came after him. With a grunt he bended a twisted piece of metal so it was straight, By capturing Eyes Hayds had hoped to have Eyes build him a machine of sorts, it was difficult to say what it exactly was but judging by the the half finished blueprint it was some kind of receiver, like a teleporter and that's what troubled him just what the hell was he building? standing up he walked over to a rectangular frame about the size of a double door and opened a small panel on the frame and knitted a series of wires through the hollow pole before wielding it shut with a wall mounted blowtorch which was well out of reach of the door. Letting his mind wander he thought about the two newest members of there little family at first he thought that they were like Jay meaning that they were ordinary people but they were in the wrong place at the wrong time but after what happened to those guards, the way there own weapons backfired through those two gave Eyes the impression that they were a bit more then talented individuals. hearing a click from behind him he walked to the door and he signed in relief as he walked to the living area which was occupied by all except two of the group which in turn were in various injured states Jay and Vanessa for instance had to have 'Doc' treat there injuries.

"So how are you guys doing" Eyes spoke with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm in so much pain that my pain's in pain" Jay stated, dead serious.

"And if you don't shut up your pain's pain is going to be in pain" Vanessa threatened.

"Atleast everyone's okay" Sky optimistically stated.

"I agree with lady Sky 'Doc' said through exhaustion and bloodied hands while sitting next to Vanessa.

"I would love to agree with that but we're to people down" Eyes sadly stated."Oh wait, where's Rix?" he continued.

This question was met with various shrugs and "I don't know".

In truth Rix was slowly crawling through a vent he damaged during the escape attempt in truth he had already made it to the exit only to realize that the base was surrounded on all sides with water as far as the eye could see, no Rix was searching for Aiden and Eric, the two had quickly gained Rix's trust in the short time they were there, too bad for Rix the vent buckled and he could do nothing as it fell to floor, probably alerting all guards within half a mile.


	9. Phantoms of what will come!

_**Hey there everyone and thank you for having the patience while I recovered from a severe case of LAS (Lazy Ass Syndrome) but it's finally here! And a special thanks to AnimePJ for letting me borrow his OC oh and one more thing, someone will die next chapter.**_

 ** _As always enjoy and review._**

 ** _(As of the 2nd of January 2016 major fixes will be taking place before I release chapter 12 such as now you can actually see Eyes name)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: XSTN and ABtE! are fan made works of literature, RWBY and RWBY's assets are property of Rooster Teeth._**

"Rix, what the hell, that could of killed me!" Jay yelled after a certain wolf and a vent fell just centimeters away from where he was sitting but as soon as he assessed the situation again he got a bright idea.

"HEY EVERYONE COME SEE THIS!" the hyperactive boy yelled only for a single set of footprints which belonged to Eyes.

"Jay it's near enough midnight, can you keep it down" Eyes tired and soft voice asked before his eyes widened at what Jay was so excited about.

"Rix did it" Jay instantly pointed a finger while said wolf looked ready to bite said finger.

"Jay, you know that I have to fix this place right?" Eyes groaned but apparently that groan fell on death ears as Jay was climbing up the vent like a ladder.

"You realize that if the vent couldn't support Rix it won't support you" Eyes stated with arms crossed staring at his friend which is a loose term for Eyes.

"Oh come on Eyes, where's your sense of adventure?" Jay asked as the vent creaked due to the teen's weight.

"Last time I checked it was shot out of me" Eyes answered while rubbing his bandaged back.

"Well then you stay here, I'm going to get out of here" Jay spat at the genius who could only stare in shock at his friend.

"That, would be rather unwise" said the masked man known as 'Doc' said while he silently emerged from the shadows.

"While I understand the stress of this place can make one quite...irritated you must understand that we cannot escape by running" as he said this Jay could only stare at his two reflective red visors which radiated no emotions.

"Mind explaining why Doc?" Eyes questioned with a raised brow at the mans denial of escape.

"Why it's because we are floating over the Atlantic ocean" the man said through crossed arms not at all appearing shocked.

For the first time in awhile Eyes felt sick, sure he would understand if they were in some isolated part of the US but never would he of thought he was on top of an ocean.

"Your a liar" Eyes accused to the man who had bawled his hand into a fist.

"W-what did you call me?" The 'Docter' said as he towered over Eyes who could of swore he saw two bright red dots in the center of the each visor. letting his anger fade Eyes was immediately curious as to what those lights were he decided to test a theory.

"That's right, I bet you've never told the truth once in your life" Eyes verbally assaulted the 'Doc' who only proved his Hypothesis as those tiny dots flared at the insult.

"I can assure you, I am always telling the truth I have NEVER told a lie but of course there would be no reason to when I already know everything, isn't that right, Mr. Conagher?" the pissed 'Docter' said with venom in each syllable this in turn led to Eyes being startled at how the 'Doc' came across his sir name, figuring he was bluffing and that it was a lucky guess Eyes called it out.

"That's not it" Eyes said smugly with arms crossed hoping that 'Doc' would believe him.

Well it seems the tables have turned given how you are now the-" the rageing man however was interrupted by Jay who had just about enough of the arguing.

"I swear to god if we don't stop arguing we will achieve nothing" Jay angrily said to both Eyes and 'Doc'.

"I couldn't agree more" a sinister voice agreed followed by clapping it was common knowledge who it was.

"Hayds" Eyes greeted the man who was grinning maniacally at the four.

"To what honour do I owe this visit Hayds" 'Doc' said with disdain in his voice directed at Hayds.

"Nothing much, I'm here to check up on how my machines doing" Hayds said in an uncharacteristically friendly voice but that did not mean he could not be scary as he finished with "Oh and try and escape again and it will be lights out, permanently" he finished before he seemed to get a call from his walkie-talky and his grin increased ten fold as he spoke into the device. "You found another one already!? Is it here? Excellent, yes no delays I want it in testing with Alpha and Omega immediately I'm heading there now". Hayds was bouncing more then a child on Christmas morning. "Eyes" he started "get that machine finished as soon as possible" were his parting words leaving the main door unlocked and laughing maniacally in the process as he rushed away to wherever he needed to be.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys" Eyes grimly stated before returning to his workshop. with a tired Rix hot on his trail.

"I know Hayds warned us about another attempt at escape but whoever said anything about recon am I right Doc?" Jay suggested to the now silent and significantly calmer 'Doc'.

"You do raise a valid point, oh the whole idea of defying the demon's orders make me all excited Mr. Jay" 'Doc' exclaimed as he could barely keep still.

"Heh alright lets get going before Eyes gets back" Jay said as the two slowly clambered out of door, but they were noticed by one person.

"Oh hell he's at it again".

Eric could barely see anything as he woke up and his left eye was really irritated for some reason but for the life of him he couldn't remember what could of been the cause upon feeling his face it felt more like a bruise then anything else but at the same time it immensely obscured his vision.

"Hey there are you awake? it doesn't really matter I'm to busy looking for cake to care" a unfamiliar voice asked to him as his vision slowly returned and sitting up he saw two things. One Aiden was sitting calmly in a corner next to a figure clad in black armour adorned with both spikes and these strange red runes attached to his waist were two holsters for a bladed weapons said weapons were however missing, two of the most noticeable features were how one eye was red and the other was turquoise and there was a monkey tale protruding from his waist accompanying this was his wavy brown hair.

"Hi there, my name's Sage, and I was promised cake!


	10. Revolution part one!

_**Hey everyone this chapter has been split into two parts for convenience, as always enjoy!**_

 _ **-Disclaimer- RWBY and Sage Carlson are owned by Rooster Teeth and AnimePJ respectively.**_

Excuse me?" Eric asked the figure identified as Sage who was seemingly being ignored by Aiden.

"Hey I have a question" The armored teen stated to Eric.

"As do I, such as why my best friend is on the floor" Eric answered back to the figure identified as Sage.

"Oh well that's simple, I had to shut him up" Sage answered seemingly oblivious to how this would affect Eric.

"What the hell would you do that for?" Eric yelled at the boy who just shrugged.

"Cake" he simply said.

"what is with you and cake not to mention the tail and eyes?" Eric asked the strange teen who was now walking around banging on the walls

"One, Cake is my life. Two, you freakin' stupid I'm a Faunas. Three, keep your demons to yourself" Sage simply put and out of small vent on the ceiling a cake fell through and was immediately seized by the him "MINE" he yelled.

"Okaaay, so what's a faunas?" Eric asked to the Faunas who was devouring cake.

"How sheltered are you" Sage began with icing around his mouth, " a Faunas is a person with animal features such as a tail" he answered and to exaggerate his point he wagged his tale.

"Oh and what's with the sheaths?" Eric questioned.

"What do you mean those are my littl-" the reason for this abrupt holt was because he only now noticed that whatever was in them was missing. Suddenly he stood up and grabbed Eric by the shoulders and stared him straight in eye this gave him a really menacing look as his one eye seemed to be glowing scarlet red "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FUCKING FRIENDS?" He screamed which in turn frightened Eric so naturally this triggered anger in the boy.

"Listen pal I have no clue what you are, you have downright caused my friend to well I don't even know what you've done! And I'll be bloody frank I'm tired of not knowing all of this crap is messed up, you, Hayds...me"

"tell me your name" Sage demanded through that one horrible glowing eye adding to Eric's frustration.

"Oh so what you think I'm going to be intimidated by you? don't make me laugh I've seen worse" Eric bitterly laughed with his arms crossed. This in turn caused Sage to step closer all while radiating a murderous aura.

"Are you challenging me?" he laughed maniacally.

"So what if I am? I'm tired of being pushed around like I'm some sort of prisoner I mean for fuck sake a few days ago I was leading an average life but now I'm stuck with some bloody aura crap" it soon became obvious to Sage that Eric was just complaining about his crappy life in general.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you should be yelling at a friend about this stuff and not me who can potentially kill you?" Sage laminated with a shit-eating grin on his face while spinning his empty sheath but before Eric could get a word in Sage added to his statement.

"Oh by the way I'm still going to skin whoever took these" he finished.

"You say to talk to my friend, WHO IS CURRENTLY ON THE FLOOR UNCONSCIOUS!" Eric exclaimed to the mad man.

"that's again, wrong. Sage began before crossing his arm's before continuing.

"Your friend was conscious all along I said I shut him up not that I harmed him to get that" he finished with his grin getting ever the shittier.

"Isn't that right, Aiden?" Sage laughed.

"Hmm, What was that Sage? oh hey Eric your up. Aiden said as he looked up from his position on the

"Wait so you've been awake the whole time!?" Eric exclaimed in shock much to the amusement of the faunas.

"How the hell did you not notice? I'm sitting right against the wall with my eyes open" Aiden argued to his friend who had all but lost this argument.

"grrr, well atleast tell me before I get into massive arguments with strange peopl-"

"Faunas" Sage interrupted.

"Faunas" Eric corrected himself but was suddenly reminded of the throbbing pain in his eye just focusing on it made Eric feel nauseated.

"Hey guys do I have something in my eye?" Eric asked while tracing his finger around said eye which only seemed to aggravate the pain in that area.

"Man that's a nasty scar you have there" Sage commented but one could see a trace of concern in his face upon inspecting the scar.

"Scar?" Eric whispered and tried to once again feel around his eye but recoiled due to an unnatural burning sensation.

"I don't suppose scars burn?" Eric meekly laughed in response to the burning.

"I don't think so" Aiden responded still pondering over the things Sage had told him hunters, semblances and even Grimm truly this guy was from another world...or taking to much drugs but given how he's aware of aura and how he has a tail Aiden was willing to believe the former rather than the latter.

"You know, for the life of me I can't remember how I got it" Eric said before pausing.

"Hey Aiden I think I was with you last, do you remember how I got this scar?" Eric questioned but this question truely troubled Aiden as he had full knowledge of what happened but the real question is if Aiden should tell him after all Eric did have a near mental breakdown so Aiden guessed there was only one awnser.

"I have no idea" Aiden answered and this served to leave Eric even more confused as to how he obtained the scar but thoughts like that would have to wait given how Sage disappeared right in front of him.

"A-A-Aiden" Eric struggled to speak but luckily he got the attention on Aiden who only now seemed to notice the monkey boy's absence.

"Oh hey where did Sage go?" Aiden asked the shocked Eric.

"I, he, wh-" luckily for Eric his sputtering was put on hold after an explosion rocked the room followed by various alarms.

"Hey guys" The now present monkey faunas greeted through a now present hole in the wall and not to mention he was holding two sword like objects which sent a shiver down Eric's spine once he saw the red liquid that dripped down the blades.

"We're getting out of here"


	11. Revolution part two!

Hello one and all to another installment of ABtE! there are many reasons behind my absence *cough* Undertale *cough* also get well soon AnimePJ I hear hospital food sucks ducks.

-DISCLAIMER- ABtE! And XSTN are creative works of fiction, they are in no way tied to the canon of RWBY.

'Doc' and Jay were wondering through the awfully quiet facility they decided that they would stay together and not venture to far for fear of getting lost in the complex of identical corridors.

"Hey Doc don't be to hard on Eyes will you, he was shocked at first but then...He had that glint in his eyes when he's onto something" Jay quietly began to the larger man and what suprised him was that even though 'Doc' was considerably larger then him he still managed to make as much sound as a mouse on a cushion.

"I'm well aware of what was up to, but he had no right making such wild accusations" The masked man almost whispered angrily.

Both man and teen stiffed up upon two voices down the next left corridor. Jay instantly became concerned after this, if you learnt anything from living with 'Doc' it was that he was the most upperclass killer in the world but a killer none the less.

"Don't do it" Jay ordered with a voice so stern you would think the concept of humour was alien to him.

"Oh please, what do you take me for? A bloodthirsty killer?" The questionable doctor asked not affected by Jay's words it seemed.

suddenly before this conversation could continue they would have to worry about the approaching guards who we're engaging in a seemingly pointless argument "Why are we here?" guard one asks who just rounded the corner with his back turned to them. He was clad in a orange jumpsuit which had a key chain dangling from it and from the looks of him he wasn't doing very well on the fitness front his face was obstructed by a suddenly breaking light clouding his face in darkness.

"God dammit Grif, what have you done now?" A fed up voice asked the man as he quickly stepped into the dark which in turn obscured his face much like his friend's. This guys clothing consisted of a maroon jumpsuit while wielding a weird looking rifle which was last used when they had tried to escape.

"Hey I didn't do anything Simmons, it just exploded in my face!" The man named Grif exclaimed in shock with his close encounter with death.

"You just proved my point you ass, you don't do anything, you just hide in the janitor closet all day and nap" the man in red identified as Simmons laminated angrily at the orange man named Grif.

"Hey napping is productive in many ways" Grif the janitor countered but to his dismay the man known as Simmons had backed him into a corner with the simple words

"Name one"

Jay was practically being crushed by the sweatdrop that had been forming on his head what's worse was that 'Doc' seemed to be itching with anticipation probably because he really wanted to knock the certain skulls of a certain two men in the relatively close distance. So it would stand to reason the clown would have to extract the man before anymore trouble arose from his shenanigans.

"Come on Doc, we're getting out of here" Jay said as he grabbed the mans cloak and began dragging him back to the lounging area where the mad man could not hurt anyone but just as Jay somehow managed to start dragging the tall bloodthirsty gentleman just as ear splitting alarms plagued the silence of the corridors. Looking back the janitors seemed to be gone and the light had mysteriously fixed itself but that mystery would have to wait as 'Doc' and Jay knew full well how dire there situation had become.

"Jay" 'Doc' said as he clasped Jay's shoulders and looked into his very soul, " , if we run, we may just make it" the mad man suggested as the two broke out in a run towards the holding cells hoping Hayds would be distracted elsewhere so they could make it to safety. After what seemed like hours of crossroads and rooms they finally found a path which would lead

to the safety of lockable rooms and backup but just as Jay thought this he failed to miss the outstretched leg which caused him to tumble to the floor with his accompanying 'Docter' narrowly avoiding the same fate. This did however cause him to skid past Jay and come face to face with their opposition which led to a silence that would of been shattered with the smallest of sounds but what shattered this silence was Jay's shocked voice from his uncomfortable position on the metallic floor.

"Maria!?"

And true to the shocked Jay's words his ex lover stood with a sadistic grin which could of came close to Hayds 'Doc' however was immediately on guard as according to this women sold Jay out and would likely do it again.

"My, my Jay I never thought that you would be cut out for prison life but...here you are" the newcomer pondered as she looked to the ceiling her outfit was definitely peculiar as she seemed to wear a jumpsuit much like the janitors however this one seemed to be made of a rubbery component of light blue which had wires crisscrossing with a square box which hummed a constant buzz which rested on her back.

"So it looks like I'm going to be the one to accelerate the process" she finished with a smirk and with her blonde hair covering her eyes.

"That's cute" 'Doc' immediately cut in while slowly clapping his hands and two tiny red dots appearing behind those cold dead sockets.

"Maria...you stabbed me in the back, you are obviously a part of this my only question is why, why would be part of this!?" Jay shouted as he clenched his fists at his ex.

"Oh trust me Jay sweetie I get alot out of this, you people are just keys being collected to try and fit in the great door of our dreams, we need three keys and let me tell you sweetheart...we have four" she finished with a loud laugh looking at the two before going silent.

"And you keep getting in our way" Maria screamed as she dashed towards the two at insane speeds before grabbing Jay by the throat and backing away before the 'Docter' could react.

"And as for you" she began as 'Doc' was approachingbut came to a halt as she addressed him.

"I know all about you and your origins thanks to my boss and if you take one more step there will be trouble, now take a good look Jay, this is the form of a genocidal, murdering, sociopathic demon" the questionable women finished by turning Jay's head towards 'Doc' who at this point had two visible red lights blazing out of his mask's eye sockets as a strange gust blew causing his cloak to flow behind him.

"I must say miss I consider myself quite the expert in my field and you have a terrible case of evil, luckily there is a cure...Your total annihilation" 'Doc' finished before he hid himself in the cloak before re emerging with his bone saw in his hand while heading straight for Maria who in turn smirked.

"This will only take a few minutes sweety...I thought you should know seeing as you won't see the end" Maria cooed before she tightened her grip on Jay's neck as 'Doc' witnessed one of the most disturbing scenes in recent years, she held the struggling teen in place as the wires on her outfit sparked causing Jay to scream as his body soon became limp as smoke radiated off the still teen as the woman who caused this just stood there almost admiring her work before tossing him aside like he was trash. He made no sound as he hit the ground.

Turning to her opponent Maria was slightly startled, looking into those previously red sockets she could now see hell itself radiating from this thing. She immediately had to backstep as the demon had reached her in seconds and took a slash which would of decapitated her if she had been a few centimeters closer. But he immediately jumped fowards as he tried to strike her down.

"My intelligence didn't disappoint me Doc, you certainly don't mess around" Maria laughed as she dodged blow after blow but she would sometimes have to fire a bolt of lighting to force the approaching demon back.

"Only humans may call me Doc, people like YOU no...Monsters like you may cool me Cyrus, a failed experiment of the Penny project and your personal hell, at your service" 'Doc' finished with a mock bow before taking more slices at Maria who was being pushed back at a rapid pace causing her to utilize her lightning at a much faster rate then she would of liked, but it finally happened, Cyrus landed a hit on her right on her left leg causing her to stumble as he followed up with a slash to her side before launching a powerful punch making her crash into the end of the corridor before she

shakily stood up as Cyrus approached her with that horrible dark fire in his eyes before stopping just short of her.

"Now atone for your sins miss" he said before bringing his saw down but just before it connected Maria did the unthinkable and smacked her palm onto the wall and was once again consumed in sparks as the metal conducted the electricity down the hall destroying every and having water leak in but she breathed a sigh of relief as it would of surely wiped out her opponent aswell.

"Sorry miss, your going to have to try harder then that" Maria for the first time since abandoning her love was scared as she looked up into the two orange circles looming above her seemingly turning what could be seen of the mask into a warped and twisted smile before a vision faded as a searing pain slashed across her abdomen.

With a sigh 'Doc's' eyes returned to there original state as he limped over to a lump in the darkness which was infact Jay's burned body taking a moment 'Doc' stood there paying his respects as he studied the outcome of that vicious machine, just as the triumphant doctor turned to leave he heard a small audible croak and a small charred hand grabbing his leg.

"D-doc, are y-you there?" the teen asked as the masked man knelt down infront of him in all honestly how was he alive but as of now 'Doc' would hear his friend out one last time.

"Yes Jay I am, so don't worry" the man comforted as the teen took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Tell everyone...I'll always be with the-" Jay had to pause to flow air through his damaged lungs.

"Tell them...I'll be watching" he finished as he seemed to relax knowing the man had heard him.

"Of course, my friend...is there anything else?" 'Doc' asked to the dieing teen.

"Well I guess I should ask you one last thing Doc...Just what are you?" the teen asked in almost a whisper as his voice got slower and quieter.

"I have been trying to answer that question since I was brought into this world" but 'Doc's' words fell on death ears. **Jay had perished.**

"With no emotion whatsoever he picked up the boy's body taking great care as he took it bridal style and as he rounded a corridor he wondered...just why did his cheeks feel so wet?


	12. Remember the doubt!

_**Hey there everyone, I'm back! In my defence me and a bunch of users have been organising something BIG so I have been busy but to make up for it I made this huge chapter so enjoy! As always reviews are appreciated!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: XSTN AND RWBY ARE OWNED BY ANIMEPJ AND ROOSTER TEETH RESPECTIVELY, I ONLY CLAIM THE RIGHTS TO MY OC'S._**

Hayds was a unnaturally happy man for someone with his general attitude to life but of course why wouldn't the leader of C.P.S be happy? Not only had he gathered the power sources for his big project but he was also close to having said project complete by Eyes, truely his only enemy was time...and those around him. Almost complementing him an new kind of alarm went off, resembling a siren he knew exactly what it meant, signing the leader of the foundation was now in a pissed off mood as he walked to the command center where he had previously killed that incompetent welp.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Hayds yelled as he briskly walked into the center to see an absolute mess, the majority of the minions were seemingly trying to respond to the problem at hand, and failing miserably while some of the higher ranking ones were trying to establish order, yet again failing miserably and finally a select few were working in groups and establishing a report Hayds could almost smell all their fear upon hearing his booming voice before giving anyone a chance to reply he continued.

"I THOUGHT I LEFT MARIA IN CHARGE WHERE HAS SHE BLOODY GONE?" The deranged man yelled and having learned previous lessons a higher ranking grunt walked toward and stood straight giving a reply.

"Sir, the Lieutenant..she went after two out of place thermal signatures on the routine scanner, she has yet to return" as the man finished his explanation on the missing person he studied his leaders reaction, at first he saw frustration then confusion and finally understanding which was a rare sight to see but behind it all there was an burning rage which Hayds was struggling to keep tamed.

"And is the alarm false?" He asked to the man hoping that it was a false alarm of sorts but to his disappointment the man grimly shaked his head.

Hayds was presented with a very tough choice, apprehend Maria's possible attackers or...take out the rogue C.P.S division, Hayds was no stranger to rouges but they often put up a decent fight and were often led by a Lieutenant but this was a high level threat, if they suceeded in exsposing C.P.S' presence to the world he could kiss goodbye to the months of carefully placed planning.

"Send security over to Maria's location and authorize them to use the highest level of tranquillisation weaponry, as for the rogue division get an extraction squad ready and send them to the hanger also prep my personal weapon" the leader finished as he began the walk down to one of the most guarded areas of the facility.

As he finished going down a cargo elevator which connected the surface area of the facility to the bigger underwater area which housed the more protected areas like the hanger and research chambers to say the least, it's why there weren't many rooms in the endless corridors upstairs which housed the prison. As he stepped off the moving platform he saw four heavily armored personal who sported dark grey jumpsuits with plates of armour strapped on to them which included shoulder pads chestplate knee guards which all seemed to have spikes and wedges worked into the design and to add intimidation they had a pure black trench coat over the jumpsuit and under the armour, which ended with them being armoured to the teeth but by far the scariest piece of the set was the masks, having taken inspiration from C.P.S' farther organization the masks were a metallic grey with a pure black hood connecting it to the armour as the mask sported the appearance of a beast with dark red paint making the appearance that whatever was inside was leaking blood while it didn't look like they could see Hayds knew that each one of them was equipped with a camera which displayed an interface which had displays including heart rate, twenty five metre motion sensor and a nightvison interface toggle on the side of the mask.

Onto there weapons each member of the squad was equipped with a different weapon to allow for the squad to be prepared for any situation.

The first one had an engraved one on his mask and had a shotgun which had an odd shape compared to others and had the shells contained in two tilted drum barrels on the side and even more of these drums on his chest piece.

The second member with a two engraved on her mask was carrying a minigun which for some reason had a stock with the ammo for said gun slung around his shoulder's.

The third like the others had her number engraved onto the mask with his weapon being a bolt action sniper rifle which had a tri-barrel and a set of three constantly revolving chambers that you would see on the classic revolvers.

The forth's mask followed the same tradition as the others, as for their weapon they duel wielded pistols with a very pointy iron sight and strangely the clip had a rubbery grip.

"Ready to go?" Hayds asked as he walked towards a case iempty almost empty hanger which was sat next to a peculiar aircraft which most people would find pretty strange but for the members of C.P.S was a very fammilar sight.

"Yes Sir, mind giving us a briefing on the situation?" The slightly shorter man with a male voice replied while standing stiff with his weapon holstered.

"I'll explain on the way grunt, I want your team on that bullhead where we will receive a report on just how bad the leak is" Hayds explained once he had pulled a sort of bo staff from the case which had two hammer like attachments on each end with sparked with a deep red lightning.

"Yes Sir, YOU HEARD THE MAN, EVERYONE INTO THE BULLHEAD" One yelled to the others who quickly obeyed alongside him and with in seconds you could hear the bullhead's engines come to life as Hayds jumped in through one of the side doors.

As the section of the floor the bullhead was resting on began rising towards a a huge roof as said roof began opening exsposing the rising platform to the harsh weather of the Atlantic but as the platform was making its journey the crew of the aircraft were paying attention to a hologram of the man who gave Hayds the report earlier giving a briefing.

V

"It's bad Sir, sensitive documents stolen, more then thirty missing personal, two defensive bullhead's gone and most importantly...they have Dust" upon hearing this revelation the numbered squad stood straight and even Hayes could not make an effort to hide his shock but it was quickly replaced with anger just as the platform reached the surface and Four hopped into the pilot seat just as the hologram shut off.

"Four what's this bird armed with?" One asked as he took a seat in the pilot deck staring at a little screen which showed a two red dots slowly coming onto the screen.

"Pretty much what you'd expect from an offensive class Bullhead One, Flares, Underside guns, missiles basically the full package" Four replied as he flipped an assortment of switches over his head which all of a sudden made the little red dot start coming towards them quicker.

"One, please tell me you have plan this time" a feminine voice said from behind him as he turned towards the masked sniper who seemed to have it in for him.

"Don't worry Three I'm not gonna screw up while the boss is here" he simply put as he walked into the main section of the aircraft where said boss was examining his weapon with that malicious grin adorning his face.

"Listen up guys" One began as he saw his squad minus Four for obvious reasons drop what they were doing and listen into the first member and said member even noticed Hayds pay a degree of attention to what was being said.

"We're going to try seize both the Bullheads and their cargo but if that goes sour we're going to be forced to sink them both, and anyone on board" the apparent leader said as he finished giving his plan and the rest of the team dispersed but before they could resume there activities a loud crashing noise with vibrations rocked the ship, effectively knocking all the passengers around bar Hayds who had been using his weapon has a support.

"INCOMING ROCKET FIRE" Fourth yelled but to all their suprise Hayds seemed unopposed to the warning and instead forced open the side door and began climbing his way onto the roof of the aircraft that was under heavy fire.

"Um Sir, with all due respect, what are you doing?" One struggled to say as he was being thrown around the ship from all the dodgeing the pilot had to do from the incoming waves of explosive resistance.

"Heh, heheheh. Don't mind me, I'm simply teaching about the food chain and how it works!" The psychotic man said as he clambered onto the roof and kicked the door closing it at the cost of a perfectly uncracked window.

Back in the cockpit of the aircraft the fourth member of the squad had just been forced to do a roll to avoid a rocket but strangely he felt saw on that something had breached the hull mid roll via a screen showing the Bullheads body with an area on the roof coloured yellow but was quickly put off this when the whole dashboard started beeping loudly tinting everything orange as he looked up to see a very familiar combination of words for him. "LOCKING" .

Hayds was pissed, not only was this whole thing taking to long, now it was getting difficult, not only was he set to wait to wait till his operations were complete, now he was barely hanging on to an upsidedown Bullhead trying to recover documents that payingtaketake them all to hell. "This is why you don't use paper you MORONS" The man internally yelled. But this wasn't the end of it because just as the bullhead was at proper angle again the man was being subjected to what could of been perceived as an Acrophobics worst nightmare as below and even above him at points he saw flares which was a tell tale sign that the Maggots were utilizing homing missiles, HIS homing missles. Angrily he literally clawed his way to the front of the VTOL and came face to face with a very shocked looking pilot, having got an idea of communication Hayds began heavily breathing on the pilot's window and drew the sentence "Stay straight" after a brief moment the pilot got the message as he hesitantly nodded, luckily Hayds could not read minds as Four almost misinterpreted it as a very homophobic message.

Said messenger was now firmly planted on the roof and stood holding the Bo Staff at his side as the Bullhead was on a collision course with two rockets side by side, smirking the man pressed a button on his weapon which sent a long spear like grapple hook towards the rockets and it made contact causing the man to smerk as he tightened his hold on the staff and spun, and just like that their was a terrific explosion between them and the distant outlines of the enemy Bullheads jets. Luckily their flight didn't drag as one of the Bullheads spun around as began opening fire but sadly for them, Hayds was on board and within seconds a grapple hook had impaled the pilot going through to the Bullhead and causing a tug of war as they put strain on Hayds weapon, luckily the victor was decided before it had even began as red lighting coursed through the grapple frying both the corpse and the Bullhead causing the passengers and the cargo to fall into the water before Four viscously shot at them with missiles causing the whole thing to explode, which mesmerised Hayds until a burning piece of paper almost hit him in the face until it burned out.

For the next Bullhead he again shot a grappling hook into it as the tug of war became a round two, Hayds stamped on the roof which in seconds caused One, Two and Three to clamber on to the roof from the Bullhead's side doors.

"What do you need Sir?" One asked as strangely knew what was about to happen as he mentally prepared himself.

"Climb over to the Maggots ship and recover my goodies" Hayds simply ordered not hearing the audible groan from One and the other two that were accompanying him as their combined weights did not seem to phase the man as he held the weapon against a struggling Bullhead, no doubt stories would be passed down about Hayds the Bullhead wrangler.

As One climbed over he could of scared himself into a coma, the pelting of the iron like rain and the heavy winds were his only encouragement as he made his way onto the shaking jet over the sea, once on helping his squad mates onto the hull he had an idea on how to clear the situation.

"Two, I need you to position yourself up here and shoot down the hull" the only response the machine gunner gave was a grunt before moving to the centre of the roof, surprisingly it was Three who voiced her objection.

"You do realize dust is highly explosive, right? And if the personal are among the containers we might as well just ask Four to unload his payload" she explained which made One consider arguing that they might be in bulletproof crates but decided against it given it was an unknown factor.

"Okaaay, second plan, everyone switch to melee and just break the roof in" One shrugged as he pressed a button on the bottom of the grip and he felt the weapon shift in his hands, the drums seemed to eject themselves while the barrel split in half and and rotated to the side and sliding down to the stock before clipping together displaying of all things, a hologramed heart monitor and a aura display with a wire attaching itself to his wrist, with a blade coming out of the body.

"Man I missed not using this thing" One exclaimed as he spun the spear around a few time's while staring at his squad mates who held different weapon's as to what they had before, there was Three with a transformed sniper rifle revealing a chainsaw with a blade with sharp spikes following it up on either side it up the side making a chain sword activated via a trigger on the handle followed by Two who had a sledgehammer which could split apart to reveal two great axes.

"Whoevers below is is going to have a VERY bad time" Three agreed while examining her weapon and all Two did was positively grunt while Two began lightly tapping the roof with said hammer.

"Bash it in Two" they both said and immediately the aircraft shook after the second squad member swung the hammer over his head and destroyed the section of the roof he was standing on in a few seconds bringing him down with One and Three on top of an ex C.P.S personal who was next three people who were all brushed away by the man in one quick swing next was One and Three who quickly dispatching enemies before they could be met with resistance using dust crates which were in fact onboard to their advantage quickly wiping out everyone bar one women who did not make an effort to fight back no, she stood surrounded and instead fought with words.

"Ahh yes, Hayds sends his pawns to destroy us, but what's that cable I see? Hayds sure is scared isn't he" she put as the three circled around her in case she tried any sort of last ditch victory attempt being surrounded by elemental explosives of course.

"Our leader is not scared, he's being careful, what I want to know is why now? When we're this close to going back home?" Three asked while revving her sword and kicking away crates near them.

"Is that what you think? He wants to get everyone home safe? No, he's using you to further his own goals, you're a slave to his cause" she exclaimed while looking every single one of them in the eye before continuing "Please, break free from his clutches, help the talented, they are the key to our freedom" she spat at them before something none of them could of predicted happened, she flared her aura.

One did not feel much when he came round , it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, it hurt to think. But it didn't hurt to see, and what he saw were his squad mates boarding a bullhead and flying away as flames engulfed the remains of the ship and then One felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Betrayal.

'Doc' was wondering for what felt like a millennia, he could only feel the dead weight in his arms as he trudged back to the prison, that single tear having long dried on his journey and now more then ever he felt anger, it didn't matter if his emotions were simulated, he felt it, and it was driving him mad. He wanted to HURT something, badly. And luckily it seemed fate was all to inclined as when he turned a corner there were guards all of which were pointing at him those electric weapons which had previously been deflected by the strange duo of new arrivals.

The masked figure put the corpse down gently and turned towards the group, stepping over Jay he drew his bonesaw shakily as he stood facing them as they slowly raised their weapons and marched towards the lone man.

"He...hehehe...HAHAHAHAH" the man laughed as he ran towards the group of enemies,eyes fully ablaze as a blinding flash filled his vision from the group of C.P.S security's weapons and most of them were expecting the man to drop dead, but 'Doc' was no mere man. Jumping head first into the group of guards he was struggling to slaughter the guards as they pushed him back but the man refused to leave the body behind just as his vision started failing him the guards that had only lost a few members lined him up in their sights and and once again his vision was filled with that blinding light, it was over for him but then he opened his eyes.

"You know, I may be a psycho, but I just can't stand Innocent's dying"

"I was at a loss as to who this person was but he immediately recognized Eric and Aiden and judging by their reactions to the weapons, everything was going to be fine, I studied them through my weirdly glitchy vision, they both looked shocked at my state and then they looked behind me and that's when I saw, sadness, yes, that is what I had struggled to feel, humans and I sure work differently but I guess we can both feel the loss of a friend" these were the 'Doctor's' thoughts as he sat there, kneeling while struggling to ignore the feel of burns.

It seemed that security had just recovered from this and opened fire and the trio of Eric Aiden and Sage got to work destroying the people who would dare attack a friend, with Eric lifting up security and smashing them into walls, Aiden letting himself take a beating before getting up and dishing out a glyth powered beat down and finally Sage who was cutting the guards up with his twin said. Within seconds it was over with security's weapons being rendered obsolete.

"D-doc?" Eric shakily asked as he nudged the still maniac and was relieved to see him albeit slowly, get up before he turned around and picked up the sleeping Jay.

"I-Is he?" Aiden asked looking into 'Doc's' arms and being met only with a reluctant nod as Sage approached the man and simply remained silent when he saw what 'Doc' was carrying.

Quietly, the four made their way over to the door and not even trying to open the door Sage demolished it with one aura powered kick and the group finally walked into their only home.

As the group walked in they met with Eyes who dropped what he was doing immediately and rushed over followed by Vanessa who had heard the commotion.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Eyes yelled as he tried to take Jay from 'Doc' who held the boy firmly in his hands.

"D-DOC, DON'T DO THIS...LET ME SAVE HIM" Eyes shakily said as water started pouring from his eyes all 'Doc' did in response to this was shake is head as Eyes eventually stopped trying and began crying. No one stopped him all.

"'Doc' who did this?" Vanessa angrily demanded from the beaten carrier of Jay.

"The monster who did this...met their demise, Hayds is next" 'Doc' shakily said.

"I'll get the others, this ends here"


	13. Revelations!

_**Well, I have some explaining to do haven't I? To put it simply, I'm losing my drive, I just struggle to get into writing new chapters, its becoming a real pain, I'm going to be rapping ABtE! up soon hopefully, my sincerest apologies for the absence -GreenDo.**_

* * *

Picking up at the next morning after we left off major revelations were about to unfold between the few present members who had either finished their grieving or were hungry for revenge, theis group included Sage the psychotic armoured fuanus, 'Doc' a masked individual who has most recently witnessed the death of a friend, Vanessa a quiet women with a loud mouth when opened, Rix the intellectual wolf who's thought's were currently focused on the one hundred ways he could grant C.P.S a perssonel hell, these thoughts were especially towards Hayds, Aiden and Eric this story's main characters had their hearts in the right place but anger clouding their insight and Eyes who was by far a genius who was about to put his talents to an avenging cause.

The previously mentioned Eyes was looking over the crowd of misfits with a serious gaze including the dirtiest look imaginably towards the battered 'Doctor', almost making sure their resolve would not falter under his reddened eyesight finally he stopped his assessment and made a full circle around the group before standing back in his previous position and addressing an issue that has been on his mind.

"I see we have new guest" the young man's illusion of being tough or imposing was instantly shattered when his hoarse voice broke the darkening silence, strangely, no one seemed to care about his impact or rather lack off as almost all of them had some form of strong negative feeling associated with losing a friend.

"Hi!, I'm Sage, You people seem to be in a pickle, maybe I could offer a tickle? HAHAHA" Sage maniacally laughed while rocking in his seat not at all phased by the situation and not liking very much the negatively, the Grimm would love this place he thought in between his little joke.

"Sage...now's not the time" Eric whispered to him while staring at the tild floor and both hands holding each other with his elbows resting on his legs, though Eric had only known Jay for four days now he could tell that through the randomness and lazy attitude their was a somewhat decent human being in there, probably, of course he and Aiden were feigning sadness due to not knowing the teen very long.

Ignoring the Fuanas' blatant laughing Eyes merely nodded before processing how he was to explain to them what they were to do next, he had spent hours the trying to formulate a way out of here but all of them seemed to fail simply because this group lacked one thing, trust, it had taken the whole night to figure out, the only time he was knocked out of his internal problem solving was to perform the simple task of sealing Jay's door, now his grave. Jay's death had made one thing apparent, they won't be handed there freedom, only suffering. Finnaly opening his mouth he began his speech.

"A year, that is how long I have known Jay, me, him and 'Doc' are the oldest members here and looking back, we don't know much about each other. That's why it's finnaly time to properly introduce ourselves" Eyes explained steeling himself and closing his eyes for what was to him a big reveal.

"My name is David Conagher" the newly named David said but before anyone could speak up he continued.

"I come from a family of eggheads in Texas, I was going to go collage before C.P.S, and thats how I ended up here, I don't have a family, they...left me" David told them getting some I'm sorrys and some silence.

"I hope now that the cat's out of the bag we can finally get a good form of trust" he stated but before he could open his eyes he felt a sudden warmth envelope him.

"We've always trusted you, you idiot" When Dave opened his eyes the last person he was greeted by the familiar blue hair of Sky who he had not noticed came from her room and dragged him into her arms.

David remained there, enjoying the alien contact of a hug, it was having a strange affect on him and it seemed to make him lean into her shoulder and start bawling like a hurt child.

"C'mon you" she whispered while taking him away from the group while stroking his hair all the formerly known as Eyes could do was let her lead him away while he sobbed.

'Doc' quickly took up the center of everyone who's present attention and quickly continued the topic as he to was eager to establish trust.

"Speaking for myself of course, I think Mr. David is right" the masked entity stated slowly reaching to the straps of his mask.

"While it's true, myself, David and Jay are the oldest that resided here, I am infact the first" he continued while undoing the first strap on the left side of his face.

"Hayds, C.P.S, you, me, we're all part of something a lot bigger" as 'Doc' completed the task of undoing his mask he slowly pulled the iconic mask off his face revealing tuffts of red hair becoming dislodged from the mask, finally pulling the full thing off he earned gasps from the group.

Eric looked at the now unmask 'doc' and gazed upon his features which were in ththemselves oddities, there was a bush of untidy red hair set upon his scalp, his pale skin looked strangely rubbery with metallic pieces poking out from the torn skin, the eyes of the man were an eerily bright emerald green which scanned the group, forcing his mouth into a smile as his associates appraised his identity.

"HE'S A GING-" The annoying voice of Sage was quickly muted from Eric's ears courtesy of Aiden delivering a punch which seemed to echo through the room like a cannon.

"Just what are you, Doc?" Eric spoke getting the attention of the mechanical man who despite everything was smirking at Sage's antics before turning to acknowledge Eric.

"Well, Mr. Eric, I have no name, I'm a prototype, I was a test for something I only know as 'Penny', I think I'm some sort of robot, in truth, I only have a few minutes of memory before all this" to exaggerate his point the machine man spread out his arms and did a small turn around the room. But before Eric could reply 'Doc' continued.

"There is a whole new world out there, its called Remnant, it accounts for alot of things influencing our reality, Yours and Mr. Aidens powers, , me, even that rat Hayds has some influence thanks to this world, im telling you this now as given recent events I no longer have to deal with your doubts" He finished cracking a smile.

* * *

Hayds had just arrived back at the C.P.S facility and was quite happy, sure, precious resources had been losses, but, it was always nice to see traitorous dogs get what's coming to them, he was a tad sad about One though, after being briefed by Three he determined that One was most likely compromised and had to leave him to die.

After relaxing back into the command centre he sipped some of his black coffee letting a smile creep across his face as a report was waiting for him, opening it he almost struggled to keep the coffee in his mouth, all he needed was that incompetent brat Eyes to finish his work and then his project would be complete.

The command centre bore witness to a extremely dark laughter that morning...


	14. END!

_**Thanks to Arrix for helping me decide what I should do with the story!**_

* * *

With an exsposion one of the main entrances to the C.P.S base was breached within seconds almost all the guards in a comical fashion were waiting at the breach, armed to the teeth, all of them observing two large musclear shadowy figures who's faces were obscured by the smoke.

Hayds had immediately came down to check on the commotion, his suboardinates would need a pretty damn fine reason for not being at their posts. Because if they were here, then who was building the portal to remnant!?

After revealing the entire premise of the story he quickly pushed his way past the crowd of personnel with rough shoves and even a few slams, equaling broken bones. Marching right up to hole he roared at the figures.

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!?" Hayds roared, making sure he got as close to their faces as possible without revealing his own face.

At that very moment all of the C.P.S minions witnessed their triumphant boss, their scary leader, Hayds, get punched all the way across the room which was an empty bullhead hanger.

Hearing the large and distant thud at the ending of the hanger was enough to send the minions on a shooting spree, trying to hit the figures, who through the smoke, could be seen gracefully dancing through the bullets like an expert gymnast.

The minions did hit one thing however, the smoke, it revealed to men doing an over the top pose side by side aimed towards the minions.

The one on the left had short hair, not bald, just really short, his eyes were a deep brown, his skin was weirdly a shade of Green, as if he was ready to vomit, his attire was a orange sleeveless jacket with no undershirt, revealing his muscular chest which was hairless, on his bottoms he was wearing simple brown pants with dress shoes of the same colour accompanying it. He was the one who puched Hayds.

The one on the right was different, he had long hair, reaching his shoulders, with the hair getting purple at the ends, his eyes were the same colour as his hairs purple accompanying his pale white skin, his wore a trench coat with an undershirt, he wore plain gray combat trousers and black boots, he was also holding a minigun, which the minions swore wasn't there before.

Said minigun opened fire, slaughtering countless subordinates, in those ranks were the remains of the late One's squad.

 **Three has perished.**

 **Two has perished.**

 **Four has perished**.

The most of the survivors were firing back when one by one the green skinned man seemingly danced around the floor of corpses finishing off as many as he could with a single flick of his finger.

When there were only around ten personnel left he jumped back to the other man who had somehow made the minigun disappeare and struck a second pose in front of the remaining minions and a heavily damaged Hayds.

"Mortals! Greetings! I am Green Do and this is my assistsnt, Arrix Blackthorn" The green skinned man now named Green Do bellowed in a sickeningly happy voice given the genocide which just took place, meanwhile Arrix, merely gave a grunt of conformation.

"Why yo-" Hayds grunted but before he could continue Green was instantly behind him.

"Oh? It seems this one was more resilient then I anticipated? No matter, I shall erase my mistake" the muscular figure bellowed before he raised his hand in a swiping motion behind Hayds head.

"Heh, I can't believe a pipsqueak like you is going to force me to use my semblance" Hayds said with shock and anger in his voice.

"Hmm" Green merely replied as his hand thrust down but before it could impact its target two words echoed through the hanger from Hayds lips.

 _ **"STOP, TIME**_ "

After these words were uttered Hayds was gone and the only ones left in the room were Green Do, Arrix Blackthorn, and a load of urinating minions.

"Finish them, Arrix" Green ordered pointing at the minions.

"Okay" Arrix replied and out of a portal a sniper rifle was held in his hand, with precision he shot the remaining minions dead in between the eyes before they could even scream.

 **C.P.S has perished**

"Come, friend, it is time for us to clean my mess, thank you for helping me, by the way" Green casually said as they trudged through a floor covered in red liquid.

"Its fine, I'm happy to help" Arrix replied as his foot stepped on a head in his way turning it into red paste.

Hayds was running as fast as the questions in his head, who were these people? How did they know about C.P.S? How were they so strong. He was desperately running towards the holding cells, even though they would most likely kill him, he was confident he could get away, he just needed to keep the illusion that nothing was wrong and get Eyes, then he could get to Remnant.

Reaching the cells he practically threw them open, not caring for his plan he interrupted there talk session, grabbing eyes and running out before even 'Doc' who had his mask off could reply.

As he walked with a cussing Eyes he only now noticed that he was dragging the girl with blue hair as well, oh well, she would make good hostage to Eyes if he refused to cooperate.

Reaching the mainframe which was devoid of perssonel Hayds chucked them both on the floor and pointed to Eyes.

"FINISH IT NOW EYES AND SHE'LL LIVE" Eyes didn't even have time to argue has he quickly worked his magic on the large teleportation device.

Meanwhile Eric, Aiden and the rest of the gang had left almost instantly, looking for Eyes, they thought they had hit the jackpot when they heard deep footsteps coming down the corridor towards them, but they realised to late that it was in fact, to sets of steps.

Vanessa had quickly fell to the ground, a hole between her eyes.

 **Vanessa has perished.**

Looking on in disbelief Eric, Aiden, Rix and 'Doc' looked down the corridor as two figures came into view, it was Green and Arrix...

"Mortals! Greetings! I am Green Do and this is my assistsnt, Arrix Blackthorn and we're repeating dialog" Green Do yelled as he and Arrix struck their third pose at the group.

Clenching his knuckles, 'Doc' looked at his allies.

"D-do you gentlemen feel that?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Eric seemed to be doing to the same with a lot more shaking, intact everyone was having a similar reaction, and it was soon known why.

"Their power... I can't feel an end to it...ITS INFINITE!" Eric yelled as the four backed away from the posing dudes.

"YES!" Green yelled as he pointed at ... and demonstrated his abilities. (wait, who's ...? He was just there, I think, yeah it was Eric, Aiden and 'Doc', those are the only ones left, yes, I'm sure, anyway back to the story sorry for the surprise A/N, I just suddenly felt really weird)

Eric, Aiden, and 'Doc' were confused, why was Green just pointing at the empty ground, was it a trap?

 **... has perished.**

"There used to be a friend of yours there, you see, here I have infinite power, like you mortals said, so it was not hard to remove him from existence itself" he finished ending his pose as him and Arrix walked towards the three survivors.

"R-run" 'Doc' yelled grabbing the two as they finally turned a corner getting out of sight, Aiden was hit in the leg with a bullet, the bullet seemed to emit a series of beeps inside Aiden's leg before the poor teen was completely evaporated in a orange light. 'Doc' kept running...

 **Aiden has perished.**

Finally reaching the mainframe by the forces of deus ex machina, they observed two things, a dead Sky, and a fighting Hayds and Eyes, who stood a chance thanks to Hayds injuries.

 **Sky had perished.**

Just as the two came into view Hayds looked behind them and looked like he saw a ghost, Eyes followed his gaze but wae confused about what was so scary about those two broad men behind 'Doc' and Eric.

'Doc's neck was snapped by Arrix and straight after him and Green struck their fourth pose.

 **'Doc' has perished.**

"N-no" Eric trembled as the two stood before him, Green was holding a raised fist ready to slam down with that familiar smile.

All of a sudden however Green's and Arrix's heads were sliced off courtesy of two twin Sai...

"Did you guys really forget about me?" Sage, deadpanned, before his chest was impaled by a headless torso's arm, it dragged out a still beating heart attached to his body, dripping with blood.

"Oh so I do have one" Sage said before fainting.

Green held up the body while Arrix reattached their heads. After a thank you, Green pointed to Sage and talked.

"This one, I shall spare, it is not my fate, to decide if he lives or dies, that duty falls to another!" Green said as all of a suddenly Sage was missing.

"Eyes...hurry up" Hayds began as the two men marched towards them, he was about to finish off Eric for good this time when Hayds intervened.

 **"STOP, TIME!"**

Eric was on the floor next to Hayds who was simply looking pissed at this point.

"OH THIS IS JUST DANDY ISN'T IT!? THE AURA USERS ARE DEAD, NOW HOW THE HELL DO I POWER IT?" Hayds yelled.

"Electricity" Arrix quipped.

"SHUT UP" Hayds screamed

"He's right you know... We just needed a large amount of aura to home in on that place you talked about, in fact, I just completed the adjustments, its will activate it a few second-" Eyes was impaled in much the same way as Sage, but this time, by Arrix.

 **Eyes has perished**

"2 little Beacons stood side by side, its so ashame, all your friends died" Green sang.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Eric demanded through tears in his eyes, suddenly Green was upon him with his fist raised once again.

"I'm correcting my mistakes" Green said as his hand dropped on Eric.

 _ **"STOP, TIME"**_

Eric was once again beside Hayds, really close to portal, they might just make it if they bided these last few seconds...

Two shots rang through the air.

 **Hayds has perished**.

 **Eric has perished.**

After the last two were dead on the floor Green looked at Arrix.

"Wanna get drunk?"

"Sure"

* * *

 _ **And that concludes ABtE!, I'll be frank, this ending was not supposed to be taken seriously but I needed to end this somehow because let's face it, it wasn't a good story, that's why I'm putting a stop to this one and soon I will remake ABtE! I promise I will make it a decent story, thank you to those whom tried to understand this story. And a special thanks to Arrix and AnimePJ for their support! Remember, this is not the end, it is merely me giving this version an ending instead of an announcement chapter, this will NOT be deleted when the newer version is released.**_

 ** _Thanks for the continued support and I wish you all well until we meet again_**

 ** _-GreenDo_**


End file.
